Bane of Her Existence
by Shadowcatgirl09
Summary: What was supposed to be a somewhat normal junior year for Bonnie Bennett gets turned on its head when her childhood arch-nemesis, Kai Parker, arrives in Mystic Falls for unexplained reasons. Loosely based on season 1
1. Chapter 1

_A six year old Bonnie is playing in the flower bed with Luka Martin and Josette Parker. Out the corner of her eye she could see a boy sitting on the back porch watching them play. Bonnie stood up and ran over to him._

 _"Do you want to play with us?"_

 _Though he looked hopeful when she first ran over his spirits died after she asked that question. "I can't, my mom and dad says I'm not allowed."_

 _Bonnie pouted in thought. She wanted to include the boy in their fun but didn't want him to get into trouble. Her eyes lit up as she got idea in her head. "What if we read together?"_

 _"Read?" He tilted his head quizzically._

 _Bonnie bounced up and down excitedly. "Yes! Do you have any books?"_

 _"I think so." He smiled up at her._

 _His smile dimmed at the look on Bonnie's face. Bonnie took a few steps back at seeing Josette's father come up. Joshua reached down and snatched the boy up roughly._

 _"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in your room?" His voice made Bonnie want to run to her Grams, he was scary._

 _"Dad I-"_

 _Mr. Parker cut him off. "No Malachai, I don't want to hear it. I'm taking you back upstairs." He then fixed his glare on Bonnie. "Go finish playing with Jo."_

 _Bonnie murmurred a yes sir and quickly walked away. Glancing back she caught Malachai looking back at her before casting his eyes downward and being pulled into the house._

Bonnie awoke to sunlight filtering in her room. Rolling over and grabbing her phone off the charger she saw that it read 7:02, with a message from Meredith.

 _Have some things to do so don't bother to stop by the house. See you girls in school._

After texting back an okay she flung the duvet off of her legs and proceeded to start her day. She was going to ignore that dream, all it did was stir up unwanted memories.

8:47, Bonnie hurriedly weaved her way through the throng of students to get to her math class. She spent too long in the shower and lost track of time making her almost late for first period. She dipped past Elena and Stefan who stood by the door talking as students filed into the classroom. Caroline and Tyler were in the back of the room snarking at each other about an upcoming game. Getting situated Bonnie felt her phone vibrate. Texts from her Grams about what she wanted for dinner.

As the bell rung Meredith came in quietly and took her seat behind Bonnie. "How come you never participate in Founder's Day?" She had been meaning to ask the girl for the longest, Meredith would always see the other two at the events but never Bonnie.

Bonnie abruptly stopped texting and swiveled around to face her. "Hi to you too Merry. Do you want the short answer or the long one?"

Meredith put her chin in her hands. "Oh somewhere in the middle." She replied dryly. "Buenos dias BB."

She rolled her eyes and tsked. "Sinvergüenza." She put her phone away, "but to answer your question it's an ancestor thing, my Grams usually has me going over family history with her on that day."

"That's actually a way better alternative." Meredith sat up straight now. "So you telling me your family built Mystic Falls or had something to do with it?"

"Built it."

"Neat." Meredith sounded genuinely impressed.

Ms Harmon tapped her ruler against the blackboard to get the class' attention. "Okay settle down. I know you kids are happy to see the same people you saw yesterday but now class is starting." Setting down the ruler she adjusts a few papers on her desk. "Open your books and turn to page 125." She puts an equation on the board. "Now who can answer this problem? If you kids did your homework last night you should know the answer."

There's a collective groan heard throughout the classroom. Meredith's hand shoots up but before she can answer a male voice quiets the room.

"403.2″ A tall dark haired boy leans against door frame, his clothing screaming 90s. His face is the epitome of nonchalance as his orbs scanned the class.

Ms Harmon adjusts her glasses. "That's correct."

The teens start whispering among themselves. Bonnie and Meredith heard a girl mutter that hopefully the new guy's not thirsting after Elena like the other one. Both girls snicker at the comment.

"How about you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Gladly." The young man gave her a mock salute. "The name's Malachai Parker, evil sounding I know, but I can assure you lot I'm not." He grinned cheekily and a few students chuckled. "By the way I go by Kai not Malachai."

Ignoring the new kid Bonnie was busy digging around her backpack for her math book, while doing so she could feel eyes on her. She took a quick glance up and locked eyes with him; He winked at her in return.

Bonnie felt her face flame. Meredith leaned forward, "Seems like someone has a new admirer."

She looked back down at her bag. "Shut up Mere." As Bonnie tried to ignore the stares she couldn't help but feel like she met him before.

"Take a seat Mr Parker." The teacher turned back to the board.

"Roger~" Malachai lopped over to the empty seat next to Bonnie and sat down. "It's been a while Bonster."

Caught off guard Bonnie dropped her math book on the floor. She whipped around to face him. _"_ _Bonst_ _er..._ _that nickname only came from Joshua's son. This boy_ _can't be him, not that scrawny kid who was always forced to stay inside at gatherings. Kai Parker, the kid that decided he was going to make her life a living hell at every coven gathering ever since she dared to interact with him."_

He gave her a little finger wave, she scowled at him in response. Looking at his smug face Bonnie decided that the spirits must really hate her, that must be it. That's the only plausible reason the bane of her existence would even be here and not in Portland.

She put her head down on her desk, mumbling to herself. "This school year is going to suck."

* * *

A.N: Meredith Fell is actually Meredith Sulez-Fell in this story just to clear up any confusion. Her parents are divorced and her mother got remarried.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the bell rung Bonnie darted out of the classroom. Making it to her locker she sighed and rested her forehead against it. _"I should've known if I had a dream about him then he was going to eventually show up."_ Bonnie felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see her three friends staring back at her.

Elena rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Caroline on the other hand wasted no time. "Since you're fine start spilling, I want all the details. How do you know him? Where is he from? How old is he? Does he have siblings or is he an only child? Most importantly, is he single?" With every question Caroline drew closer and closer.

Bonnie leaned back. "I'm not answering those questions Caroline. Ask him yourself."

Caroline pouted.

Meredith crossed her arms over her chest. "How about you tone it down a couple of notches Care? Your neurotic tendencies are starting to show."

She was animated, her arms flailing everywhere. "No way! He's the second new guy in two weeks!" Her eyes were twinkling. "He's hot!"

Bonnie made a face. "Yeah whatever you say Caroline."

A commotion further down the hall catches the girls attention. Jeremy was fighting again, this time it's Tyler and Jeremy has him pinned up against the lockers. Mr Tanner was trying to break them up.

Elena immediately let go of Bonnie and took off down the hall. The girls followed shortly after. "Jeremy stop it!" She tried pushing him back but he barely moved. Seeing as that didn't work she looked to Meredith for help.

The other girl sighed, handed her books to Bonnie, marched up to Jeremy and snatched him by his ear.

His head jerked downward. "Oww!"

Elena grabbed his arm and gritted her teeth. "Move it." Slowly but steadily the three began to walk away from the dispersing crowd of students.

Meredith nodded to Bonnie and Caroline. "I'll see you two in class."

Both girls replied in unison. "Okay."

Meredith and Elena continued to drag Jeremy down the hall until the three of them were out of sight. Bonnie involuntarily shivered, Meredith was freakishly strong. What had happened in the time she was gone?

"Wow, that's a nice way to start second period, huh?"

Both girls jumped at the sudden voice that came from behind them. When they turned around Bonnie had to step away from Kai's close proximity.

"What do you want Kai? Better yet why are you here?"

Kai smirked and leaned against her locker. "Well if you must know, my lovely father decided I should "branch" out and I was like who better to reach out to than Ms Sheila? I mean it has been a while."

Bonnie's lips pursed and her nostrils flared, Caroline looked between them quizzically. Bonnie then noticed Caroline getting that look in her eye. Kai unknowingly gave Bonnie an out before things got truly awkward.

"Care I'll be back." She grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him with her to a set of double doors leading outside. She pushed him to a secluded area amidst some trees. "What's the real reason you're here?"

He adjusted his plaid shirt and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm being honest. I came here to train with Sheila."

"Luka was supposed to be here, not you."

Kai's eyes turned menacing. "I called first dibs on training with her and he knew that." Kai's tone had a bit of an edge to it.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Wait a minute, your parents would rather rip away a child's happiness before they'd allow you to be involved in anything magic related..." Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "They don't know."

"And I prefer to keep it that way."

"What did you do?"

Kai just smirked and turned his head.

Screw his abilities, Bonnie got in his personal space grabbing his shirt to pull him to face level with her. "What did you do Malachai? Did you hurt 'im?"

"He's not dead Bonster, chill out." His smirk turned into a grin. "I see you haven't lost that temper of yours."

Kai leaned in a bit closer, his eyes challenging her. Realization dawned on Bonnie making her pull away from him, glaring daggers at him. "Just hurt."

"Just his pride and his feelings." He had the audacity to sound like he was about to laugh.

She scowled at him. "And you're still an asshole."

The bell rang signaling the beginning of third period for them. Stepping further away from him, Bonnie spun on her heel and walked back to the school. As she walked away she could feel eyes on her, knowing it was Kai, she left him a little gift on the door handle. His resounding shout of pain gave her a brief moment of triumph.

* * *

Throughout the day Bonnie could feel his eyes on her, whether it was at lunch or in the hallway, she would always feel his presence. After school let out all of the girls met up at the front of the building.

Bonnie had on her outfit for dance class while Caroline was geared up for cheerleading practice while steady giving Elena the evil eye. "You want to run that by me one more time Elena?"

"I'm quitting the team Care." She gripped the straps of her backpack tighter and looked away.

"Why?! And when we have a competition coming up next month?! You better have a damn good reason!" Caroline had the team training over the summer break, the idea of losing that competition, let alone dropping out was not an option.

"It's Jeremy, his drug problems are getting worse and I need to be there for him. I was so caught up with my sadness that I just ignored his."

The girls crowd around Elena enveloping her in a fierce hug. Bonnie had her head buried in the crook of Elena's neck. "If you need us just call."

"I know." She was getting teary-eyed. "Thanks girls."

Their hug was interrupted by Jeremy clearing his throat. His eyes were bloodshot and he twitched nervously; Stefan stood silently beside him. Elena broke away from the pack reluctantly. "I'll see you three tomorrow."

"See you." The girls watch their friend's retreating form until they reach Stefan's Ferrari.

"Elena seems to be doing better ever since Stefan came into the picture." Meredith said.

"True." Bonnie glanced down at her phone. "I need to be heading out myself, you know how my dance teacher is."

"Ah yes, the Drill Instructor, makes Care seem like a kitten in comparison."

Caroline became indignant. "You aren't even on the squad. How would you know?"

Meredith side-eyed her. "I've seen enough; you're a demon once your feet touch that field."

"You suck Meredith." Caroline's eyes then lit up at Kai approaching them. "Ooh hello."

Kai lopped up to them. "Hello ladies." Though he spoke to the girls his eyes never left Bonnie's. "Bonster can I talk to you?"

"No." Bonnie adjusted her bag. "And now I'm definitely leaving. Later y'all." She waved to her friends and darted off.

"Wait!" Kai yelled.

Bonnie walked faster toward her car. Kai was on her in a matter of seconds. Turning back to her friends Bonnie could see Meredith stepped forward but Caroline was already tugging her toward the football field.

"What do you want now?" She didn't bother looking at him.

"I need a ride home."

"And people in Hell want ice water yet here we are."

The smile he gave her held so many secrets. "I guess they didn't tell you. I'm staying with Sheila in the meantime."

Bonnie's face went blank as she pulled out her phone, pressing the recent call button. After three rings Grams picks up.

"Is something wrong?" There's a beat before she speaks again. "Your grandfather is at the house. I'll see you when you get out of dance class."

"But Grams-" She pulled the phone away from her ear looking astonished. She wouldn't-her Grams knew how she felt about Kai.

"No buts young lady, we'll talk later."

"Yes ma'am."

"Be careful out there."

"I will."

Kai's smug grin made her stomach curl. She wanted to wipe the smile off his face. Instead of speaking to him she got in the car and strapped her bag in the front passenger seat.

"Really Bonnie?" Sucking his teeth Kai climbed into the backseat directly behind her. "Move up, I don't have any leg room back here."

"No." She looked at him through the rear-view mirror. "You know you can always walk."

"You're only but so tall. I'm pretty sure your feet can't even touch the pedals."

"Screw you." She flipped him off in the mirror.

Kai reached over, grabbed her bag and tossed it in the backseat. He then proceeded to climb in the front seat.

"Wha-get back in the back!" She tried pushing him but puberty unfortunately was on his side.

He swatted her hands away. "No! Oww! Cut it out before I grab you."

"You better pray your reflexes is faster than my magic."

Kai knew he had the advantage right now and he ran with it. "I thought magic wasn't supposed to be used outside of Gatherings? Or unless with family?" He situated himself into the seat. "I hope she doesn't find out about earlier."

Damn rules of magic, unexpectedly seeing Kai sort of made her forget that, like always when it came to him. "I despise you."

"It'll be our little secret." He winked at her.

Not giving him a chance to buckle up she backed up quickly and sped off.

* * *

Bonnie arrived with precious minutes to spare. Not bothering to deal with the nuisance in the car she made a mad dash to the studio, making it just seconds before her instructor showed up. Ms Miller arrived at exactly 3:30 like usual, she took punctuality very seriously.

"Round up class! I have important news. Bonnie, Geraldine, I want you two front and center for this."

The class of 20 gathered around her in anticipation. Bonnie and a girl with shoulder length honey blonde hair stepped forward. Bonnie rolled her eyes at Geraldine's pompous face.

"As you know I've been having talks with some people and...this November we will be auditioning for the World Hip Hop Dance Championship. The auditions will be held in New York."

Cheers and screams could be heard all over the room. A couple of kids grabbed Bonnie's hands jumping up and down. The excitement was infectious causing Bonnie to grin from ear to ear.

Ms Miller clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay settle down, I understand the excitement but we have practice." She pointed to Bonnie. "I want you to come up with some solo parts for when you get home. You'll be our solo for the competition. Geraldine you will be backup."

Bonnie froze, smile dropping from her face. "Huh?"

"You heard what I said. When I showed some of the videos to the promoters you captured their attention the most. Congrats." She sounded almost proud.

A guy in the group named Brandon patted her on the back. "Way to go BB."

"Thanks." She looked down shyly.

The others gathered around her showing their support but she could feel Geraldine's menacing glare from afar. Then much to her chagrin she felt _his_ presence too. _"Why couldn't he stay in the car?"_

Ms Miller clapped again. "Practice starts now!"

* * *

Kai, tired of waiting in the car, made his way into the studio. Sensing her magic he was able to track her down with no problem. Once he stepped inside he located an empty bench and sat down. Even with his earbuds in the out of sync dancing irritated him.

"Wow, so many left feet." He muttered to himself while counting. At least seven people needed one on one training.

NKOTB's Dirty Dancing came on next. The group forms a horseshoe around Bonnie as she pops the collar of her denim jacket and begins crisscrossing her way to the front. The group started rocking side to side in time to the beat. Her hand went to her chest mimicking a beating heart before turning left and raising her leg to touch her knee then the heel of her foot. Dropping it back down she began to roll her hips while rocking back, pivoting forward she then did the Harlem Shake.

 _Wasn't in the mood for dancin', forget about romancing_

 _Cause I already got a lady_

 _Wasn't tryin' to be flirty, wasn't feeling dirty_

 _'Til this shorty started runnin' on me_

Now Kai took out his earbuds, his sight solely focused on Bonnie. _"I haven't seen her dance like that in years."_

Bringing her arms up and down she lifted her left leg and stomped it down, the rest following her moves. Everyone switched positions with Brandon sliding up behind Bonnie.

 _With her itty-bitty waist and her pretty pretty face_

 _And the leanest, meanest, badest, badest body_

 _Didn't have no time to waste, she was looking for a taste_

 _And she was wanting me to party_

Whipping her arms out to the side she then brought her hands together lifting them above her head. Brandon placed his hands on her thighs bringing them up slowly as she did the tootsie roll.

 _Oh, it's so crazy, she's like Baby, I'm like Swayze_

The two of them began rocking back and forth together before turning to face each other. Smiling at him she dragged her fingers along his biceps as she danced around him.

 _I'm said, oh, and I'm burning up_

 _So, lets turn it up, I said turn it up now_

Kai's eyes narrowed as he played with the ring on his middle finger. The blonde dancing with Bonnie was having a little too much fun touching her. _His Bonnie._ No one was allowed to touch her like that. Kai pulled out a book pretending to read while muttering a somnus spell. He smirked as collective gasps and screams were heard.

The music came to an abrupt stop as Brandon collapsed in front of Bonnie. She took a step back, her face in shock, as Ms Miller rushed to his side. So focused on her dancing Bonnie put Kai on the back burner. Oh what a big mistake that was. She glared in his direction. _"This is why I despise him. He's too possessive. I'm not his."_

"I want everyone to head straight home! I'm taking him to the hospital to make sure he's okay." Ms Miller started barking out orders to the confused and scared teens. She pointed to three boys. "You three help carry him out to the car."

"Yes ma'am."

A shadow loomed over him causing him to look up. Kai gazed into flashing green eyes as Bonnie stood over him. Anger radiated from her being and Kai reveled in it. He doesn't know when it started but Kai has made it his lifelong mission to piss her off.

"Seems like some of your dance crew have low stamina. Last I checked that's not good in the long run." He smirked. "Could cause problems in the later."

Bonnie closed her eyes to refrain from hitting him in front of everyone. "Shut. Up. Malachai." She grabbed her backpack. "I'm gonna send ya ass back to Portland or I'm gonna kill you. Or some combination of the two. One way or another I'm not puttin' up with you anymore."

A smile broke out on Kai's face. One of the things he liked about pissing her off was when she got angry, her southern accent would come out. Now, after not seeing her for two and a half years, he had to add the way her voice gets low to the list.

She curled her lip in disgust at his reaction. "Get movin'."

He gave her a mock salute while chucking his bag onto his shoulder. "As you wish."

Glancing back one more time to make sure Brandon was in good hands, she stomped out of the building.

* * *

She ignored him making a beeline for her car. During the entire drive to Grams' house Bonnie shut down every bit of convo Kai tried to start. Only when they pulled up to the house and seeing her grandfather sitting on the porch did her anger simmer down. Parking the car Bonnie jumped out running straight into his outstretched arms.

"Gramps!" She missed his hugs, they were warm and always brought comfort.

"Hey pumpkin." He went to ruffle her hair but since she had it in box braids he just put his arm around her shoulder.

It had been months since she last seen him. "How long are you back?"

"Two weeks."

Her lips pursed at that information but then shrugged her shoulders. She'd take what she could get.

"What's up Mr. Tucker!" Kai gave a cheerful wave as he came up with his and Bonnie's bags.

"Hello Malachai." He deadpanned. For years he couldn't stand that boy, he had a nasty habit of terrorizing Bonnie and her friends during the Gatherings. It was especially prevalent when a boy wanted to play with her. It only grew worse as they got older. _"What's your game here Sheila? Why bring him here?"_

Bonnie stiffened. "Why are you touching my things?"

"Because you left them in the car and I'm being a gentleman?"

Leaving the warm embrace of her Gramps she stalked over, snatched her bag from him and stormed into the house.

Oh if looks could kill. Kai would've died quite a few times by now. If clan rules didn't get in the way he was pretty confident she would.

"So," Kai rocked back on his heels. "How have you been Mr. Tucker?"

"Fine."

"Good, good. You still a commercial pilot?"

"Yes."

An awkward silence developed between the two males standing outside.

"I'm-uh-I'm going to head inside now." Kai slung his bag on one shoulder.

"You do that." His voice staid in monotone.

As Kai made his way up the porch steps Mr. Tucker blocked his path with his arm.

"Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once." He turned his head to look him dead in the eye, his tone guttural. "You pull any of that shit you pull at Gatherings within our home I will send you back to your father in a heart beat. Bonnie's had a peaceful two and a half years without your presence in her life and I prefer it stay that way."

"I'm pretty sure my dear ol' dad wouldn't want me back there anytime soon." Kai's face seemed jovial but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." After he put his arm down Kai continued into the house. _"We'll see about that old man."_

* * *

Two hours later Sheila comes home, tired but happy to see her family. She's greeted with a hug and forehead kiss from her husband and then Bonnie's glare.

"Hello to you too."

"Hi." Her glare worsened.

Sheila sighed. "Bonnie can I at least rest before you give me the third degree?"

"No." She gestured to Kai who sat in Gramps' favorite recliner armchair. "Why did you bring him here?!"

Sheila sat on the couch next to her husband. "Bonnie, you better watch your tone with me."

"But he's-"

"Calm down pumpkin." Her Gramps' voice was stern but caring.

Bonnie sat down dejectedly on the couch opposite to them.

Grandpa Tucker put his hand on Sheila's. "Honey I had the same question as well."

She sighed again. "Charles, Bonnie I brought him here because I had a vision. With me doing this I end up saving more lives in the long run."

Bonnie's face went through a myriad of emotions, fear being the most prominent. Whenever Grams had a vision it never bode well. She sat up straight now. "What did you see?"

"I saw the destruction of the Gemini Coven and the end of the world."


	3. Chapter 3

Silence envelopes the household as they absorb what they just heard. The pendulum of the grandfather clock making the only noise. Kai's fingers scrape against the armchair, yet his face is completely blank. Bonnie stood still clutching the back of the sofa until her nails ripped through the surface. Charles' brow furrowed as he still held Sheila's hand.

She spoke quietly. "I want to prevent that from happening. That's the reason he's here."

Charles gripped her hand tighter. "Sheila, honey, this isn't your fight. Malachai is Joshua's son and is therefor his problem to deal with."

Kai snorted in response.

Sheila pulled her hand away. "And that's where the problem lies. That household isn't healthy for him, Joshua is basically running a cult."

Gripping the couch harder Bonnie grunted in annoyance. "Why him though? Unless I forgot, he has at least six more siblings. What makes him so special?"

Sheila's eyes narrow, her voice sharp. "What did I tell you about your tone?"

Bonnie looked away.

"If I didn't relocate him from that environment he would just worsen until he snapped. What my dream showed me wasn't a pretty sight baby girl."

Bonnie's brow furrowed and her lips pursed in concentration. "How long is he staying here?"

Kai grinned. "I'm on sabbatical." He had put his feet on the coffee table but at Sheila and Charles' combined glare he put them back down on the floor. "Mrs. S had a talk with my aunt Sharon and together they convinced my parents that I'm on an archaeological trip with my aunt for two years. Seeing as they usually don't want me around, and I hate their guts, it's a win-win situation."

"WHAT?!" Her teeth gritted. _"Oh hell nah! I'll be damned if I put up with him for two straight years!"_

The recliner upended sending Kai crashing to the floor. Random knick knacks started floating around as Bonnie glared at him. Springing to his feet he quickly dodged incoming African statuettes. Raising his hand he evoked a shield to block more of them. With a flick of her wrist she attempted to send Kai into the wall but he deflected it destroying a lamp and the China closet in the process.

Charles rubbed his face and stood as Sheila uttered an Ura spell. Both kids slumped to the floor but he caught Bonnie before her head hit the arm of the couch. Picking her up he gently placed her on the sofa. Using magic he lifted Kai and the recliner up before placing him in it. He turned to his wife, annoyance all over his face.

Sheila leaned back and sighed for the third time tonight. "Charles don't. Not tonight, lets just go to bed." She got up making her way to him.

He snaked his arm around her waist. "They're cleaning this up before school. Without using magic of course."

"Naturally."

Stepping over the various shattered knick knacks Charles guided Sheila to the stairs.

"I can maneuver our house just fine, darling."

"I know, but I was raised as a gentleman, I don't want you to hurt your feet on pieces of glass."

After reaching the stairs they surveyed the messy living room. They both just shook their heads and headed to their bedroom.

* * *

Bonnie and Kai were awoken to pots banging in the living room. Slowly rising into a sitting position his bleary eyes made out Mr. Tucker standing in the middle of it.

"Rise and shine children! Y'all kids have cleaning to do before getting ready!" Charles said a little too cheerily.

Bonnie just groaned and turned over. Kai didn't think he could despise that man anymore but today was a new day.

"Gramps...what time is it?" Her voice came out muffled due to her face being buried in a pillow.

"6am."

That definitely woke Kai up. "Aw come on old man! We have at least another hour and half to get some sleep!"

"Well let that be a lesson not to mess up another person's home." He glanced at Bonnie. "Or have temper tantrums." Grandpa Tucker then headed for the stairs with two cups of coffee. "Oh and no magic either. You two will clean this up the old fashioned way."

The kids make various noises of protest as they get up, albeit sluggishly, and get to work. Charles heads back upstairs humming to himself.

"Your grandfather is a monster!" Kai whisper-yelled as he moved the coffee table out of their way. "I see where you get it from now."

"Piss off Parker." She stomped over to the kitchen grabbing the broom and dustpan. "You hold while I sweep."

"Wow, no please or anything? You just assumed I would do it? What if I wanted it to be the other way around?"

Instead of answering she pointed to the grandfather clock behind him, it read 6:06. Picture frames were askew on the walls, shattered glass littered the hard wood floor. If they didn't start working together they'd never get anymore sleep.

"Fine I'll hold it." Kai aimed for the knocked over picture frame glass, sweeping it to the floor so Bonnie could get it.

"Thank you."

He grunted in response.

The two moved in tandem, never once looking at each other but placing upturned furniture right again and fixing the house. By 7:19 they were finished, exhaustively sprawled out on the sofa. Though tired, Bonnie could feel Kai's freakish need to touch her, he itched to run his fingers through her hair more than likely. She slapped away his hand when it came near her.

"I'm tired not dead, Kai."

"What's your favorite color, Bonster?" He attempted to run his fingers up her thigh. "Is it royal blue or maybe it's lilac this time? You always change it up whenever I ask."

She grabbed his hand and looked him directly in the eyes. "It's blue-gray." At Kai's stunned silence she got up and headed for the bathroom to shower. Score one for Bonnie.

* * *

 _"Shit! I have three minutes before I'm late!"_ She made a mad dash for her first period class. _"Spirits I hate Kai!"_

Grams, _s_ ince she didn't teach class on Thursdays, insisted on taking them to school today. Kai took advantage of that and showered for a solid 45 minutes. On the ride there Grams made them recite the seven laws of magic and then forced Bonnie to shake hands with Kai. She decided that Grams is now secretly being controlled, that's the only plausible reason why she's being forced to put up with Kai. The idiot in question lopped behind her as if he wasn't going to be late. When he caught her looking he winked at her. She gave him the finger in response.

Sliding smoothly into her seat she pulled out her math composition book quickly going over her math homework. So engrossed in checking her answers she didn't hear Meredith trying to get her attention.

The tall girl kicked the bottom of her chair causing Bonnie to jump.

She snapped at her. "What?"

"I've been trying to reach you for the past three minutes." Meredith's eyes narrowed at Bonnie. "This is the second time you were nearly late. Is everything okay Bon?"

Her irritation faded at Meredith's concern, the girl was right, Bonnie was usually never late. "I...uh," she glimpsed Kai in her peripheral munching loudly on some chips with earbuds in, "been distracted. Some changes in the household caught me off guard."

Meredith arched one elegant eyebrow and nodded her head in Kai's direction.

Bonnie's head shook in a slow yes. Meredith's eyes darted between Kai and Bonnie before mimicking a sealed lips motion. She mouthed a thank you and turned back around.

School proceeded fine until fifth period, aka Hell on Earth, Mr. Tanner's class. Though all of Bonnie's friends were in this class with her it was still an oppressive atmosphere to be in.

As soon as the class started Bonnie felt a chill go up her spine. The glint in Tanner's eye screamed evil, he was up to something. To make matters worse Kai's seat was behind hers. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled at his constant staring.

Mr. Tanner said nothing as he walked around the class handing out a pop quiz much to everyone's chagrin.

After handing them all out he turned to face the class. "This quiz will be fifty percent of your grade and you have fifteen minutes to complete it." At everyone's faces he added. "And if I hear complaining there will be detention."

Looking down at the sheet she blanched, they didn't even cover this section of history at all! Bonnie heard Kai mutter something about a demon on Earth and for once she agreed with him. Sighing in defeat she prepared to wing her way through the Thirty Years' War.

When class was nearing it's end apparently Tanner had another surprise in store for them. "I'm assigning a pair project on the Spanish Inquisition, it's legacy and impact on the world." The teens' collective groan only made him smile. "It will be eighty percent of your grade for this semester and I'll be doing the pairing. Class dismissed."

* * *

At lunch Caroline was screeching. "What the hell was that?! Who assigns something like this so early in the semester?!" Banging her fist down on the table caused her to let out a shriek at a newly broken fingernail.

Meredith digging into her backpack said, "Satan obviously. No scratch that, Satan seems nicer in comparison to that prick." Not finding what she was searching for she just sat back looking tired now.

Bonnie put her head in her hands. The group - minus Kai - sat at the lunch table picking at their food. The mood after today's class was depressive. A crestfallen Elena laid her head on Stefan's shoulder while Tyler and Matt were face-planted on the table. The sound of footsteps caused Bonnie to turn her head and wished she didn't. Kai pulled up a seat beside her.

"Sup Bonster."

"No, I'm not in the mood for your crap." She turned away from him.

He grabbed the back of her chair to make her face him. "Chill, I was just going to ask if you had dance class today." His face then took on a far away look. "It's always fun to watch you move, though yesterday was the first time in some years. Your movements are more controlled now too." He snapped his fingers, his eyes widening as if he just realized something. "Oh right, how's that dude from yesterday doing? Anymore fainting spells?"

To anyone who didn't personally know Kai would've thought he was being considerate. She knew better and her lip curled in disgust. "Shut up."

Much to Bonnie's vexation everyone seemed to slightly perk up at that. Everyone was curious about the new student that seemed to know her. Luckily the PA system interrupted them. Though no one was prepared for the announcement that would follow.

"We regret to inform you of the passing of Vicki Donovan. Her body was found around ten this morning in front of the Gilbert residence. The cause of death looks to be yet another animal attack."

Bonnie looked up at the loud speaker in dismay. Things just got a lot worse.

* * *

A.N: Okay one, I oddly had fun writing Tanner this chapter. Two, updates are gonna be seriously all over the place due to lack of motivation, death in the family, and work. Right now for BOHE I'm getting most of the lore out of the way. As for the next chapter of New Beginnings it's coming along slowly but surely. SOTP is...doing something, tbh I'm having major writer's block for that one.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt sat up rigidly, face blank but eyes full of tears. Bonnie's heart hurt for him, it was like she felt it in her bones. The entire cafeteria grew quiet staring at their table. Reaching out Bonnie placed her hand on his shoulder and began rubbing soft circles with her thumb. When Matt leaned into her touch she felt Kai tense up. She shot him a look that said not now.

Kai ignored her look and instead bore holes into their hands, trying to will them apart. It didn't take.

Meredith quietly observed the table; Stefan and Elena were stiff, Caroline and Bonnie were sad as well as Tyler, while Kai helped himself to Bonnie's sandwich and drink. Her eyes then came to rest on Matt, voice soft. "Go home Matt, I'm sure your mom needs you right now."

Wiping his tear-streaked face he patted Bonnie's hand and roughly pushed away from the table, getting up to quickly exit the lunchroom; Tyler soon followed. Caroline yelled for the students to get back to eating or talking.

"So about those dance classes..." Kai's voice trailed off just chewing loudly to annoy Bonnie at this point.

"Only Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. Now would you kindly fuck off?"

Kai watched as she turned back to her friends discussing how to help Mr All American and his family. Rolling his eyes he stuck his index finger in his mouth making sure his saliva coated it before leaning forward and proceeding to give Bonnie a wet-willy.

She felt Kai's saliva soaked finger dig inside her ear. She screamed. The table turned to look at her then at Kai, all of their eyes narrowing at him. He sat back with one arm hanging on the back of his chair, a sardonic smile on his face.

"Problem?" He said, looking at no one in particular.

Bonnie gritted her teeth. "You, you're the problem."

"Look Kai you're hot and all but this is important." Caroline said. "Our friend is in dire need of our help."

Meredith regarded him coldly. "Why are you even sitting here to begin with? Bonnie doesn't want you around her."

He smirked. "Shouldn't you be asking about why your two friends went stiff at the mention of that dead girl?"

"What?"

"Excuse me?" Both girls said at the same time.

 _"So he noticed them too."_ Meredith's eyes dart over to Elena and Stefan who were now whispering among themselves. Realizing the table grew quiet they stop talking.

Meredith arched one elegant eyebrow. "Wanna share with the rest of us?"

"Share what?" Stefan and Elena looked between each other innocently.

"Don't play dumb." Meredith crosses her arms.

"We were just discussing putting money together for Matt since his family can't. What's with the hostility Meredith?" Stefan asked perplexed. He normally didn't have any problems with the dark haired girl.

"You sure that's all?"

Elena rests her hand on Stefan's as he looked at Meredith. "That's all."

Meredith hums in agreement while her eyes linger on their hands. Bonnie peers between the two curiously reading their auras. Elena's normally pink and orange aura flickered to a darker shade, Bonnie could feel that she was hiding something from them. Stefan was harder to read, his aura is dark and muddy, while Bonnie feels that Stefan is a good guy her instincts also scream for her to stay away from him.

* * *

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Bonnie has AP Chemistry and then French 2 before her day could finally end. The group goes their separate ways save for Kai who decided to trail after Bonnie. Stopping at her locker she grabs her chemistry notebook and then slams it close.

"Isn't your class on a different floor?" Bonnie asked, exasperated, still facing away from him.

He leans against the locker to the left of her. "Nope. I have AP Chemistry next." Kai had a shit eating grin on his face. "Went to the faculty office to get it changed yesterday. It's only right that I have all of my classes from when I was in Portland."

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh Spirits you're a pain."

The click-clacking of heels followed by a high pitched voice interrupts them. "I should've known you were a two-timing whore." Geraldine stands in front of them, twirling a set of car keys on her middle finger. "It comes with the territory."

Bonnie barely spared her a glance. "Bite me."

Geraldine moved closer effectively trapping Bonnie between her and Kai. "That spot should've been mine. I deserve it, not you."

Bonnie turned from her locker to face the taller girl whipping her braids behind her with her hand. "When you actually move in rhythm to the music then maybe you could earn that spot like I did."

Geraldine's nostrils flare and she takes a menacing step toward Bonnie. Bonnie plants her feet juts her chin out and stares her right in her eyes. The two girls stare each other down, neither preferring to back away.

Kai knows she can handle herself so he instead studies Bonnie's body language. The squared shoulders, the tick in her jaw, the coolness in her green orbs. She's regarding the other girl as a nuisance, not like she does with him.

He makes a show of looking at his phone though he has no messages. "Use this to your advantage Bonster, if she attacks you can argue self defense at your council hearing."

Kai's voice barely registers as a million thoughts run through Bonnie's head; Her mage hunter combat training, the loopholes within the mage laws and exactly how much trouble would she be in with Grams when the older woman found out.

"Hey! Get to class!"

The voice of the hall monitor startles them out of their little stand-off. Kai gently tugs at the hem of Bonnie's shirt to get her attention. She side-eyes him while slapping his hand away.

Geraldine sneers at her. "This isn't over."

Rolling her eyes Bonnie brushes pass Geraldine as she heads for her class. Kai waits for Bonnie to leave while watching the other girl head in the opposite direction. He sees her stop at a locker towards the end of the hall and uses one of her keys to open it. He makes a mental note to himself before he turns and walks into class.

* * *

The rest of the day goes without a hitch save for Kai trying hit her with paper footballs in class. Caroline cancels cheer practice in favor of stopping by Matt's house. Bonnie told them she would join up after Grams takes Kai with her. As soon as she pulls up Bonnie runs over to give her a kiss on the cheek before dashing off towards Elena's jeep, excited to be away from Kai. The mood in the jeep is somber, no one offered to play any music or do anything even remotely uplifting.

When they arrived at Matt's his front lawn was filled with members of the football team. Even some members of the other sports teams showed up as well giving their support and condolences. As the group walked into the house Bonnie noticed there was lines of pizza boxes, KFC chicken buckets, and bottles of sodas and juice. As they got closer she saw Tyler sitting next to Matt in the living room and also noticed him guarding a shoebox that sat in his lap, upon closer inspection she noted a nice shiny black left eye. She didn't question it because already knew who did it and why.

"What's in the box Ty?"

He patted the box lightly. "Donations."

Caroline looked around. "I don't see Mrs. Donovan."

Matt rubbed his tired red eyes. "She's upstairs. Has been ever since she got off from work."

Elena sat down next to him putting her arms around his neck and her forehead against his temple. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm-I'm-" He closed his eyes and just let the tears flow. "I shouldn't have drank that water. Now I'm crying again."

Caroline crouched down in front of him grabbing his hand in both of hers. "We're here for you, for anything, whenever you need us."

"Thanks Care."

Bonnie made Tyler scoot over so she could sit next to Matt. She then laid her head on his bicep as she held his other hand. He gently squeezed her hand as thanks.

Stefan stood by beside Elena near the couch. He gives Matt a slight nod showing his support.

The sound of paper ripping catches everyone's attention. After putting her check book back in her purse Meredith casually strolls over and drops the folded paper into the slit of the shoebox. Tyler looked down incredulously before narrowing his eyes at Meredith.

"How much was that?"

She did a one shoulder shrug. "Enough."

Matt looked up at her. "Merry..." He then looked back down at the box. "Thank you."

She gave him a small smile. "It's what friends do Matty."

Tyler whistled. "Now that's a nickname I haven't heard in a while."

* * *

Hours fly by as the crew slowly uplift Matt's spirits. By eight Bonnie realizes she has to go home. She taps Elena's hand to get her attention.

Elena glances down at her phone. "It's already after eight?!"

Caroline paused in her drinking, putting her cup down on the table. "Damn, I didn't realize it got this late. I have to get up early and start planning for the Homecoming Dance and our first big games in a week and a half."

Meredith rose from the couch throwing her jacket on. "I got debate club tomorrow morning."

"Grams wanted me back at the house to go over some things." Bonnie then reaches over to ruffle both Matt and Tyler's heads. "See y'all tomorrow."

"Later."

"Deuces." Tyler gave them the piece out sign.

Each of the girls gave Matt a hug before leaving his house. Elena paused on the porch before turning back to face Stefan who stood in the doorway.

"I'll stay behind and help clean up."

Elena gently took his hands in hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

They slowly released each others hands before she turned and ran back to her jeep. Bonnie, Meredith and Caroline were already in the car waiting for her with some pop song playing. As they drove and sang along they didn't take note of the darkening area until too late.

Meredith peered out the backseat window. "Why aren't the street lights on?"

"Good question." Caroline rolled the window down. "Does anyone remember the news forecasting a fog tonight?"

A thick fog was starting to blanket the area.

Elena brought the car to a halt, her hands shaking on the steering wheel. "Not again."

Bonnie felt a chill. "Caroline roll the window up now!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Just as she got the window closed a bird smacked into it. The girls scream huddling closer in the jeep. Bonnie attempts to lean forward only for another one to hit the front car window. The fog grows thicker as the sound of more birds get closer. The area is pitch black now with only the sound of multiple flapping wings. Meredith digs into her purse and pulls out a small flashlight.

Caroline looks over. "Why do you even have that?"

"You can never be too careful."

Meredith turns it on and aims it at the front window. The girls let out a collective scream at the sight before them; Hundreds of crows surround the jeep.

Bonnie was trying her best to keep her cool but she was failing miserably. She could feel all of their beady black eyes on her. Her instincts told her something was controlling these birds and that the person was more than likely after her. She turned to look at all of her friends' scared faces: Caroline's shaking and holding on to Meredith who's face, while looking stoic, her eyes showed fear. Elena gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

She had the power to protect her friends and that's what she planned on doing. _"Screw the laws."_ Bonnie puts her hand on top of Elena's. "Lena I know you're scared but when I say gun it just do it okay?"

Bonnie's determined face manages to calm Elena down marginally. "Okay. Everyone buckle up." She revs the engine waiting for Bonnie's command.

Caroline screams as another bird dive bombs the car. "When the hell did we become a part of a horror movie?!"

Bonnie closes her eyes in concentration, focusing all of her magic to her finger tips. She puts her hands on the dashboard preparing herself.

"Go!"

Elena wastes no time tearing down the street through the mass of birds. Bonnie mutters a nchedo spell on the jeep and an ota spell on the area they just left. When the birds try to follow them they just crash into an invisible force field. She drove a little further before pulling over to the side of the road. Caroline was hyperventilating in the backseat. Meredith pulled out her check book to fan her, whispering things to calm her down.

Bonnie side-eyed Elena who was nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. "When we get to Care's house you need to spill. Something has been off with you since the announcement of Vicki's death."

She went to lie but at Bonnie's narrowing eyes she changed her mind. "I'll do it, I'll explain everything when we get there."

* * *

The delicious smell of homemade beef stew, yellow rice and freshly made biscuits wafts throughout the cozy house. Kai sits in what is now his room with Sheila practicing magic. She's helping him with his focus, trying to get him to levitate the objects in front of him. So far a wooden vase was broken and the books flew everywhere but up. Thank the spirits Sheila is an experienced obeah woman who can just utter a few words and have the mess cleaned up instantly.

"Concentrate son, you can do it." Sheila's stern yet kind eyes bore into his.

He tries once more slowly lifting the vase in the air. He put too much magic into it causing it to shatter yet again. Kai snatches the ring filled with Bennett magic off of his finger and tosses it across the room. "I can't do it." Running a hand through his sweaty hair he then face-plants onto his trunk of clothing groaning.

Sheila sits back in the bean bag chair crossing her legs at the ankles. "You had no problem doing magic and helping my grand-baby wreck my living room yesterday."

His head shot up. "That was a life or death situation Mrs. S. Things were coming at me a mile a minute." He looked away, his face forlorn. "Your granddaughter would probably kill me if the laws allowed it." He continued to look down thinking to himself now. _"Your husband too."_

"Must you be so morbid child?" She reaches over to gently squeeze his hand. "She wouldn't do that even if she could."

"She hates me." His chest tightened at the thought. He enjoys her company, just being around her makes him happy and she despises him. And it's his fault.

"Well you know what you need to do then..." Her voice trails off as she sits up straight.

Kai watches as she gets up heading to the window. He has the back room in the house which faces the backyard and gives him a view of Sheila's impressive garden. Following behind he sees what caught her attention and steps back in fear. In the middle of her yard is a ripple of magic that's all to familiar to him. First a pair of long ivory legs steps out of the ripple followed by a dark crown of hair. Finally she comes fully through to this dimension, as she looks up sharp hazel orbs meet brown ones.

She illuminates the garden so she can get a better view. "Hmm, didn't expect her to show up this soon. She's really determined."

Kai on the other hand gripped his wrought iron sleigh bed until his knuckles turned white. Sweat glistened on his forehead as he made eye contact with the woman. Someone he had no intention of seeing ever again.

"Grandma..."

* * *

Nchedo~Protection in Igbo

Ota~Shield in Igbo

A.N: As y'all can tell I'm like, completely redoing the mythos of the show because whew they did a terrible job depicting so damn much. So first I'm dropping the 7 Mage Laws that each of the characters abide by. Bonnie's family doesn't use the term witch because it reminds them of the witch trails and the hell their family went through.

The Laws of Magic

1\. Never reveal thyself to anyone

Being a mage is sacred and many others would love to use our magic and blood for nefarious purposes. If you do so you will be stripped of your magic and forced to live a normal life

2\. Never kill a human

Humans can be cruel creatures and are sometimes deserving of comeuppance but it is not our right to dole out justice to them. The penalty for doing so is death.

3\. Never reanimate the dead

To revive someone is equivalent exchange, a life for a life. The balance most always be kept. The penalty for resurrection is death.

4\. Do not ever magically manipulate a human's mind and emotions

Humans are not puppets to be used on a whim or for fun. The penalty is, depending on how severe the damage done, to be stripped of your magic and forced to live a normal life or death.

5\. Do not ever dabble in Dark Magic

Dark magic disconnects you from nature, slowly draining the essence that of which makes us mages and hurts nature in the process. To practice it is sacrilege and the penalty for it is death.

6\. Never attack another of your kind

It was the cause of so many wars between our kind. If a mage does go rogue we have measures to deal with that. The penalty is death.

7\. Thou shall never use a human as a magic source

Nature already provides for all of your magic needs. To do so is considered sacrilege and the penalty is death.

As of the Covenant signed in 3rd Century B.C. by the Five Clans


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Whew, two updates within a week of each other? Who would've thought! Without further ado please enjoy the chapter. Make sure to leave a comment or review!

* * *

Sheila continues to glare down at the woman in her yard. She reaches her hand out beckoning Kai to her. He slowly inches forward until her soft hand touches his left shoulder. She then pulls him into a fierce hug.

"I won't let her take you."

His body is numb, it shuts down entirely, his mind only able to process that his grandmother is here; Not as a projection but her actual physical self. Kai feels dizzy and the room begins to spin.

"Malachai? Stay with me child."

Her voice sounds far away, like she's calling him from another room. His hand reaches up to grab at her cardigan before he promptly faints in Sheila's arms.

* * *

They arrive at Caroline's house in silence. As everyone gets out, Bonnie sends Grams a text saying that she's staying at Caroline's and she'll see her tomorrow. Finally getting Caroline to calm down Meredith leads her to the front door. Elena follows with Bonnie taking up the rear. Once inside Meredith plops down on the couch exhausted. Elena sits down next to her with her face in her hands. Caroline heads into the kitchen.

"Start talking Elena," Bonnie says as she sits down in front of her on the coffee table, "what really happened to Vicki?"

Elena mumbled something into her hands. Meredith eyes both girls but then turns her sharp gaze on Elena. At both of their pressuring stares Elena removes her hands from her face. Caroline comes back into the living room with a pitcher of water and four empty glasses.

Elena takes a deep breath to prepare herself. "It was at the bonfire when Jeremy and I found Vicki. When Stefan checked her pulse it was barely there. We took her to the hospital and when she woke up she started mumbling out about being attacked by a vampire."

Caroline interrupts her. "A vampire? She honestly believed she was attacked by a _vampire_? Not to speak ill of the dead but exactly how high was she?"

All three girls shoot her a look.

"Not now Care, wait till the story is finish." Bonnie says pointedly before Caroline can protest. "Continue Elena."

"Right. It got worse when she saw Stefan's face to the point that the doctors had to sedate her." She pauses to pour herself a glass and drink it. "The rest of us chalked it up to drugs and booze. A few days later she was let out of the hospital but never showed up at home. A week later she showed up at my house but Stefan realized something was wrong but she ran off to the woods."

She looked to Meredith shaking her head. "I'm so sorry Merry."

"What?" Meredith sits up straight staring at Elena. "What do you mean you're sorry?"

Elena looked down at her glass of water no longer able to meet Meredith's eyes. "When we got to her she was on top of Mr. Fell drinking from him."

Bonnie sucked in a breath, Caroline gasped putting a hand over her mouth while Meredith's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in a straight line. Bonnie smacked Elena's arm.

"Hey eyes up here." When Elena made eye contact Bonnie leaned forward. "Is there anything else you aren't telling us?" Elena's aura was darker than ever, Bonnie never seen it get like this, not even when Elena's parents died.

The sharp edge in Bonnie's voice frightened Elena, her friend never sounded like this. "I-I know who killed Logan."

Caroline already had her cell out typing in her password. Meredith smacked the phone out of her hands.

She went to reach for her phone but stopped at Meredith's expression. "What the hell are you doing?! If Elena knows who's behind this then we should tell my mom!"

"Tell her what exactly? That a vampire did all of this? You just said this sounds ridiculous." Meredith replies coolly.

"I know that but this could be the work of cultists or something! Aren't they into strange stuff like that? Ritualistic murder and things that involve blood."

"Are you saying Vicki got pulled into a cult? That this small town has never heard of?" Bonnie's tone flat. "I'm pretty sure that would've made news."

"They prey on insecurities and stuff don't they? I bet the promise of drugs and a good time lured her in easily!" Caroline was desperate to make herself and her friends believe what she was saying.

"Then by that logic you'd be easy to persuade too because of your insecurities." Meredith runs a hand through her sweaty dark tresses her other one clenching and unclenching repeatedly. Glancing at Caroline's rapidly crumpling face she quickly apologized.

"Guys! Focus here!" Bonnie said getting everyone's attention. "Who did it Elena?"

She glanced at each of them. "It was Stefan's brother."

* * *

 _A ten year old Kai stares longingly out his bedroom window on the third floor of the Parker residence. The other kids are playing together outside but he's forced to stay in doors because he's an abomination, a freak of nature. His hands grip the curtains until he hears the rod creak in protest. Kai closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, Mrs. Sheila's words washing over him._

"Don't let your thoughts fester in your head like a cancerous tumor Malachai, that only ends up hurting you more in the end."

 _The mounting anger gradually melts away to a dull emptiness. Opening his eyes his frown turns into a smile when he sees Mrs. Sheila arrive with her family. Though he's happy to see them the person he really wanted to see is being swung back and forth between her mother and grandfather giggling happily._

 _Fishing out his makeshift lock-pick, he first goes for the top lock then the bottom one. Placing his tool behind a box of books he eases the door open and he tiptoes down the stairs looking both ways for any signs of Elias or Hanna. The last thing he needed was those two ratting him out to Joshua or Imogen. Making it to the second floor he checks again before darting down the back steps leading to the kitchen and the backyard. Surveying the kitchen he senses no one near by in any of the nearby rooms. Swiping a tray of freshly made red velvet cinnamon rolls for himself and Bonnie from the counter he slips out the door to find her._

 _Most of the adults and kids are in the front of the house. Of course he finds Bonnie in the backyard in the garden as usual. She's crouched over potting a plant, her braided pigtails bouncing every which way. As he approached her he spotted Luka Martin running up to her. He was trying to get her to come play with everyone else. She shakes head no and goes back to potting. Something bitter starts to build up within him, he feels an obsessive need to keep Luka away from Bonnie. His, that what it was, she was his. It was about time Luka learned this; Marching over he places the tray of cinnamon rolls on the patio table and proceeds to charge Luka tackling him to the grass. Mage Laws be damned._

 _Both boys crashing to the ground startles Bonnie causing her to turn back around. She stands there stunned as they wrestle back and forth in the grass._

 _Luka grunts trying to push Kai's hands away. "Get off!"_

 _"No! You always come around when you aren't wanted here!"_

 _Kai lands two punches before Luka gets the upper hand rolling them over and began pummeling him._

 _Bonnie screams for them to stop but unfortunately, the boys to caught up in each other, ignore her. She tries to physically pull them off of each other but that only winds up getting her elbowed in the face by Luka. Kai manages to knee him in the stomach making him double over before driving his fist into his face again._

 _She makes a motion as if she's opening an elevator door. "Ikewapụ!"_

 _Her arms fly apart as do Kai and Luka. Not realizing her power the boys fly further than intended, Luka lands near the pool while Kai falls near the forest._

 _As Kai is getting up off the ground he sees Bonnie running over to Luka. She drops to her knees checking him for injuries. Kai turns his head not wishing to see anymore. He dusts himself off and begins heading back to the house. He could clearly see he was the one that wasn't wanted here._

 _"Malachai."_

 _He freezes on the spot, a chill shooting up his spine. Turning his head slowly he sees a woman standing near the edge of the forest. Her dark hair was done up in a french braid and she wore a long flowing summer dress. Her pointed ears is what really catches his attention though. She beckoned him to her with her index finger. Kai felt as he was in a trance his feet moving on their own toward her._

 _"Yes, that's it, come to grandma." She opened her arms for him._

 _Her voice felt soothing to him, welcoming even. He's then drawn out of the trance at Bonnie's incessant pulling of his arm._

 _"Kai what are you doing?" Her big green eyes are full of fear peering behind him. "Who is that lady? Why are her ears like that?"_

 _Coming back to the reality of the situation he pushes her away making her fall on her butt. He looks down at her, a cold darkness entering his body. He then points at Luka standing off to the side behind her. "Shouldn't you be playing with him? You like him more anyway."_

 _Her cute face scrunches up in confusion. "What's your problem?" She gets up and then gets in his face. "Why did you attack Luka?"_

 _Kai just stares at her angrily. A part of him wants to hit her for choosing Luka over him. Sure she knew Luka first but she was his! The other part of him wanted to just grab her and take her some place far from here where it would just be the two of them._

 _"MALACHAI!" His father's booming voice disrupts the scene even more._

 _Kai steps away from Bonnie as Joshua is storming right at him eyes ablaze with anger. Taking in the scene before him, Bonnie's bruised face, his hand goes across Kai's face. The hit is hard enough to knock him down and have his lip bleeding. He hears Bonnie gasp in horror followed by footsteps. Joshua goes to hit him again but pauses. Kai looks up to see the woman is standing directly behind him her eyes equally ablaze but it's directed at Joshua instead. She steps around Kai grabbing Joshua by his throat._

 _"I'm disappointed in you son." Gone was the calm soothing voice from earlier now replaced by icy coldness. She flings him to the ground effortlessly, her willowy figure completely contradicting her strength. "Your father did a piss poor job of raising you. Your brother should've won the merge instead."_

 _Kai's eyes widen looking back and forth between Joshua and the woman. Sheila and the other adults come around to the back of the house. Charles immediately grabs Bonnie into his arms. Sheila calmly walks over and picks Kai up off the ground by his hand taking him away from the lady now revealed to be his grandmother._

* * *

"Stefan has a brother?" All three girls ask Elena at the same time.

"Yes an older brother, who's a vampire." She finishes off the glass now. "He was also the one who turned Vicki."

Caroline's arms fly up. "Nope. That's it. I'm done!"

She attempts to leave but Meredith grabs her arm. "If vampires don't exist then explain what the hell happened in the car. Or better yet that random fog that came with it."

"No! I refuse to believe vampires exists! What's next? Witches and werewolves too?!"

Bonnie sat stewing her thoughts while Meredith just side-eyed Caroline at her outburst. Elena just looked desperate for a hug that no one could really give.

 _"I need to talk to Grams."_ Bonnie thought, _"there's actual vampires here and she needs to know."_ Bonnie glanced at her friends. "We need to stick together, let each other know where you're going at all times just in case anything goes down."

The girls all nod in agreement.

Elena hung her head. "I'm so sorry guys. I should've said something sooner. So many things could've been avoided if I had."

"You're right about that." Meredith said. "But then again you're just a human what can you do against a vampire?"

"Still I-"

Meredith cut her off. "Make sure you tell Matt. He deserves to know what happened to his sister."

Elena nodded with conviction. "I will."

Caroline jumped up. "You guys are really believing this!?" She turned to Meredith. "She just told you your stepfather was killed by a vampire, that Vicki _drank_ from him and you're just taking it in stride!? That doesn't sound suspicious to you at all?"

"No, it matches up with the other deaths around here. We don't have animals around here that drain blood Caroline. And since when do we have so many animal attacks? If my stepfather died from an animal attack why are we just now finding out about what happened to him? Too many things don't make sense."

"But that's-"

"Stefan's one too isn't he? A vampire?" Bonnie quietly asks.

Her question catches everyone off guard. Meredith and Caroline look from each other to look at Bonnie then to Elena. Elena nods her head in affirmation. Bonnie stands quickly guzzling down her water. She makes her way upstairs to Caroline's room and the others follow.

"This is such bullshit!" Caroline pushes past everyone to get to the bathroom but leaves the door open. "So is Stefan cold like most vampires are in books?" she asks, her tone skeptical. "And who's blood is he drinking to sustain himself if so?"

"Yes he's slightly cold and he drinks animal blood." Elena answers.

"I bet he's fun to have around during the summer." Meredith mutters dryly.

Bonnie, Meredith and Elena all head to Caroline's dresser going for the bottom draw to grab pairs of pajamas. After she gets out they each take turns using the adjacent bathroom until everyone is ready for bed. Bonnie makes sure her scarf is secure before climbing into Caroline's king size bed. It takes some time after tonight's events and revelations but eventually the girls soon fall asleep.

* * *

Kai awakes to a dark room and a quiet household. He gets out of bed racing to the window. The garden is empty, not a trace of his grandmother lingers in the area. He closes his eyes to sense for Sheila and the old man but only gets faints traces of their magic.

"They must've went out." He muses to himself. Flicking on the lights he spots his ring on the bed side table. Kai puts it on twisting it around on his middle finger then turns the lights back off.

A loud stomach growl disrupts the quiet so Kai makes his way to the kitchen. Passing by Bonnie's room he notes that she isn't here either. He just shrugs and keeps going. Rummaging through the fridge he pulls out ingredients to make a club sandwich. As he's tossing the bacon in the pan he sees that it's after 2am.

"I passed out for longer than I thought."

Ripping up the lettuce he feels a presence approaching the premise. It wasn't Mrs. S and her old man and it definitely wasn't Bonnie so he chose to ignore it. After toasting the potato bread he began lathering the slices with mayo, then american cheese; Opening the containers of lunch meat he stacked the sandwich with: buffalo style chicken, honey smoked ham, oven roasted turkey breast, pastrami, and thin sliced roast beef topping it off with the bacon. Slapping on some thin sliced tomatoes and his masterpiece is finished. Taking his sandwich to the living room along with a glass of juice he gets comfortable on the couch ready to watch tv but he notices that the presence still lingers.

The shadow is in front of the window obviously trying to peek inside. Whoever it is then knocks on the window.

 _"It's two am! Who is knocking on somebody's window at two in the morning!?"_

Putting his sandwich down Kai decides to cloak himself and answer the door. A man with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes stares at nothing with a crow on his shoulder.

"Sheila, are you home?" The guy thinks that the open door is an invitation but hesitates in his movement. "Hello? Sheila?"

Kai absentmindedly plays with his ring in the doorway watching him. The man's hand touches the doorway and he pulls it back hissing in pain. Kai uncloaks himself just as the man looks up at him as he slams the door closed and locks it.

 _"Why is a vampire looking for Sheila?"_

* * *

Ikewapụ means separate in Igbo

A.N: I wanted to explore a bit of little Kai with this chapter and introduce his grandmother.


	6. Chapter 6

An eerie silence coats the environment, not even crickets could be heard. Sheila's feet come to a stop as she and Charles approach the Bennett Cottage.

"There's a vampire at the house." She scoffed at feeling her magic ripple for being disturbed. "It actually had the audacity to try to enter too."

"Sheila do you want me to go back?"

"No, if that vampire attempts to go any further it'll be ripped to shreds. Kai's safe."

Charles breathed a sigh of relief, though he didn't like the boy the last thing he wanted was for him to die such a brutal death. Then again that little shit was resilient and a siphon, that vampire would get a rude awakening.

Sheila steps up to the door pressing her hand against it. Closing her eyes she speaks. "Ka m banye."

The door slowly opens and Sheila walks in with Charles following behind, stopping in the foyer. Blues music wafts into the foyer from the living room. As she walks further in the warmth of loving family presence fills her. The scene before her makes a soft smile come to her face. Her ancestors are in the room talking among themselves. The Victorian style furniture was littered with ghosts. Some lounged on the couch, others danced to the music coming from the phonograph.

Sheila searched the room until she found Emily perched on a loveseat talking to her brother. At her approach he nodded and then vanished.

"Hello Emily."

"Sheila." Emily nods her head at Sheila's greeting. "Erzah left to keep an eye on the house."

Sheila smiles warmly at her. "How's Lucy? She hasn't called me in a while."

"Still dabbling in things she should not, but is otherwise doing okay."

"Good." She sat down next to her ancestor. "Emily you must already know that there are vampires in town and what they're after."

"I do but unfortunately I do not know where he hid the talisman."

"Do you think it could be at..."

Emily's lips pursed and she looked between Sheila and Charles. "It's possible it might appear at the Founder's party."

Charles sucked his teeth. "For Sheila and Bonnie to even show up to that shindig is an insult."

"But it's necessary Chucky, that tomb can not be opened at any cost."

"You know I hate when you call me that." He sighed. "Just have Bonnie take Malachai with her."

Sheila first raised a questioning eyebrow and then realization dawned on her. "If a young black girl who never attends these parties suddenly shows up and starts snooping around-"

"We would have plenty of problems."

Sheila leans back resting her head on the couch. "So now our current objective is convincing Bonnie to go to that party."

Emily smirked. "I think the bigger obstacle will be Malachai. They have a complicated relationship."

Charles snorts derisively. "Tell me about it."

Sheila stood with Charles following suit. "I'll get it done."

Emily just nods her approval of the plan as they turn to leave. Once they reach the car Charles clutches Sheila's hand causing her to stop. A rustle of leaves catches their attention followed by a gust of wind as something breezes past them. A note is left at Sheila's feet.

 _Meet with me -D._

They leave the note there getting in the car and drive back home.

* * *

Birds chirping outside rouse Meredith from her sleep. It takes a moment for her eyes adjust to waking up. Bonnie's scarf clad head greets her first as she turns over in the bed. Meredith sits up as quietly as possible reaching over to grab her phone off the bed side table. She has a text message from her brother.

 _ **6:20am Cristian: Sup Merry Stiffins. The mouthpiece of ur clarinet is fixed. I'll have it sent to u today.**_

That piece of info caused her to grin while responding back.

 _ **Meredith: Logan's dead. A vamp got to him.**_

 _ **Cristian: :/**_

Meredith waits a full minute for him to text back before she gets out of bed. _"He must be telling papa what happened."_

Tiptoeing around the room to grab her clothes she quietly gets dressed, writes a note for the girls then slips out the door. Her phone vibrates in her pocket.

 _ **Cristian: Where r u?"**_

 _ **Meredith: Leaving Care's house.**_

 _ **Cristian:...Is BB with u?**_

 _ **Meredith: No. She's off limits to you anyway d-bag. Besides there's another guy in the picture.**_

 _ **Cristian: NO! :-(**_

 _ **Meredith: Stop being so dramatic.**_

 _ **Cristian: Tell her I'm disappointed in her. How could she be into someone else when I exist?**_

 _ **Meredith: They have history, the guy's not from MF**_

 _ **Cristian:...Fine. Meet me at the spot.**_

 _ **Meredith: You have to come get me. I carpooled with Elena last night.**_

 _ **Cristian: Ay Dios mio! Pendejo.**_

 _ **Meredith: Corta la mierda!**_

 _ **Cristian: T_T Give me 30 minutes.**_

Meredith sits on the front steps idly waiting for her brother. She consciously pulls her denim jacket tighter and cautiously surveys the area. All was quiet save for a few joggers here and there. Still, Meredith felt as if she was being watched. Doing another sweep of the area she sees a crow perched in a tree staring in her direction. She goes for her purse but the crow tilts its head and flies off.

Fifteen minutes later Cristian shows up in his pristine 2005 Audi. She practically runs to it sliding in and finally letting out the breath she was holding.

"Yes just let your funky morning breath stink up my beautiful car." He looks over to see if she's giving him a death glare but she isn't. She's clutching her purse, her lips a tight line, nostrils flared as she looks straight ahead. He reaches over to pluck her forehead and she let him. There was no quick reflexes to stop his hand, nothing. His normally unflappable twin was scared of something.

"We were attacked last night."

The quavering in his twin's voice makes him uncomfortable but also protective. "What? By who?"

"I don't know if it was a vampire, a witch or whatever but it was powerful. To command so many birds-" She pauses shaking her head, brows furrowing in concentration. "Unless it's a vampire that drank from a witch..."

Cristian stayed quiet with only the hum of the car engine as they drive to Meredith's house. Birds chirped and joggers waved as they passed by. Meredith broke the silence as they pulled up to a red light.

"Do you think we need to call them?"

"Them? Oh yeah them-wait hell no!" He waves his hands frantically alternating between cut it out and time out motions "They're supposed to be a last resort! Both Ridgemont and Mystic Falls would be in an uproar if they showed up!"

Meredith pouted. "So what about mom? She left that life behind. To make matters worse she refuses to tell me why."

He dramatically bangs his head on the steering wheel. "She needs to know and then she can make her decision."

"Crap."

"Yeah."

Meredith plucked his arm telling him the light was now green. Five minutes later they're parked in the cobblestone driveway of their mother's large country style farmhouse.

He looks at the house longingly. "Tell mom I said hey."

Meredith got out and leaned against the car door through the now open window. "You could just come in and tell her yourself."

He leaned back against seat heaving out a defeated sigh. "I can't face her yet, I still feel like I betrayed her."

Her brother's guilt from choosing to live with their father over their mother still plagues him, further widening the rift in their family.

Meredith pushed herself away from the car. "Fine, suit yourself." As she turns away she quickly turns back to face her brother. "Oh make sure you deliver my clarinet after school."

"And if I had plans today? I planned on hanging out with some friends."

"Right, you have plans with who exactly?"

"Ty, Ed, Ray, Sue and Dee. We were going to Ridgemont to meet up with Bastian at the Lunar Courtyard."

"Bastian? How did you even manage that one?"

"I have my ways." He winks at her.

"Why am I not surprised?" She rolled her eyes at her brother before turning back to the house. "I'll tell mama you said hi!"

He waits until she's on the porch beeps the horn twice and then pulls off. The smile drops from her face the further Cristian's car moves away from the property. Putting her key in the front door she steels herself for the talk with her mom.

* * *

Light snores fills the room. Caroline turns to the left stretching her legs out like a lowercase h taking up a good portion of the bed. Elena groans rolling over and promptly falls off of the bed. The thud wakes both Bonnie and Caroline.

"Ouch." She awkwardly landed hurting her elbow in the process. She sits up rubbing it and looks at Caroline's curious face.

Caroline is rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Elena? What are you doing on the floor?"

"Shhh you two, I need five more minutes." Bonnie went to turn over but didn't feel a body next to her and her eyes popped open. "Merry?" She leans over the side of the bed but comes up empty. She sits up patting the side Meredith slept on. It felt warm but not too warm.

Caroline props up on her elbows now facing Bonnie as Elena gets up off of the floor.

"Seriously?" She angrily pushes her hair out of her face. "Didn't we just have a discussion about sticking together?"

Elena walks over to Bonnie's side of the bed glancing down at the sticky note with Meredith's neat handwriting. She reads it out loud.

"Don't worry, I had my brother come get me. I'll see you girls at school."

All three groan in annoyance. Bonnie flings the covers off making her way to Caroline's dresser. Thanks to Caroline's obsessive need for order Bonnie has no problem finding an outfit for today. She snatches up a pair of underwear, a sleeveless white and gold embroidered top and a pair of dark denim flare jeans and goes to the bathroom intending to freshen up.

Standing in front of the mirror Bonnie closes her eyes and then slowly opens them. Tired eyes peer back at her. _"I'll make it through today. I have to."_

Brushing her teeth Bonnie overhears Elena attempting to calm Caroline down from whatever it is she had planned to do to their friend. She hears Caroline huff in anger followed by footsteps getting further and further away.

Bonnie spits out her mouth wash as Elena bursts in the bathroom minutes later throwing her clothes on the closed toilet seat. She began stripping down to her underwear sighing deeply.

Bonnie sighed internally. "What is it Lena?"

"I didn't say anything."

Bonnie gave her a look in the mirror. Elena averted her eyes. Bonnie smirked to herself. "I know you Elena. Just say it already."

"I don't know how to break the news to Matt about Vicki." She shrugged on a lilac scoop neck t-shirt. "I want you to be there with me when I tell Matt about his sister. You have a calming presence."

"Ha, yeah okay."

"Please Bonnie."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip in thought. She felt conflicted for her best friend; on one hand she understood the struggle of keeping a secret but on the other hand Bonnie's -and by extension Kai's- secrets doesn't put her friends in danger and it definitely didn't get people killed. Plus this wasn't her problem to be dragged into either.

"I can't but Stefan should be enough for support." She took the scarf off her head shaking out the box braids. She then turned to Elena pointing at her. "This is something you two did so you two have to deal with the consequences."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"You already know how I am." With that Bonnie finished putting on her lip gloss and left the bathroom.

* * *

Kai lazes about on the couch eating a bacon and egg with cheese sandwich while barely paying attention to the tv. He couldn't go back to sleep after this morning's events and was therefore irritable beyond comprehension. Mrs. S and her old man came in around 3-ish, their faces stony and eyes far away. Kai just figured he'll talk to Sheila later. Four hours later she comes down dressed for work.

He needs to do something with his hands, anything really, so he kept pressing down on his sandwich. "Why would a vampire come here?" He just blurted it out which was not what he intended. He wanted to ask her something else.

"Swallow your food first."

He did that and then gave Sheila a look. She rolled her eyes grabbing up her purse, car keys and an aluminum foil wrapped sandwich from the end table.

"The vampire, if it is who I think it is, wants me to open something for him. I don't plan on unleashing whats in that tomb. Ancestral spirits are watching the house and Bonnie at all times. I have plenty of defense measures set up as you clearly witnessed earlier this morning. This house is beyond safe. You're safe."

He nodded at this as his fingers gripped his sandwich tighter. "What did the Unseelie Queen want?"

Sheila stopped and fully turned to him with eyes full of pity. "Honestly? She wanted you, but not for any noble reasons. Your unique abilities would benefit her in the twisted war against the Seelie King for the Faelands."

His head hung in defeat. "I figured as much."

Sheila came and sat down next to him and he sat up right on the couch. "So back to the other thing, what are we going to do about that vampire? Do you plan on desiccating him? Or maybe staking him? And if so can I watch?"

"We? We aren't doing anything. I'll deal with him when the time comes Kai. Right now the Council is handling it."

"Right, the 'Founding Families Council' totally got it covered."

Sheila just smiled and shook her head. "By the way I need you and Bonnie to come straight home after school, there's something important I must discuss with the two of you."

"Okay." He squinted at the older woman. "Wait what about Bonnie's dance class?"

"You're a clever kid I'm sure you'll figure something out." She reached out her hand to ruffle his hair affectionately before she got up and left.

As he watched her leave any and all irritability Kai had earlier went away. He sighs finishes his sandwich and grabs the other set of car keys on the end table that he realizes belongs to Sheila. Settling in he pops in one of his mixtapes and presses play.

 _We are the children you reject and disregard_

 _These aching cries come the bottom of our hearts_

 _You can't disown us now, we are your own flesh and blood_

 _And we don't disappear just because your eyes are shut, now tell me_

"From Heads Unworthy. Such a good song to start the day with."

On the way to school he sees one of Bonnie's friends, the dark haired football player, being shoved out of the door by an older man that resembled him. Sitting at the light he watches mildly engrossed as the man snatches something out of his hand and slams the door. The boy angrily gestures at the door before turning to stomp down the stairs.

Kai snorts. "And once again I'm reminded that this town isn't as charming and quaint as it makes itself out to be."

As Tyler strode briskly down the pavement Kai pulled up beside him blasting his music, which was oddly fitting for their situation. Tyler's head snapped over abruptly at the unexpected arrival.

 _Read you_

 _Like a polygraph_

"What do you want?"

"Shitty fathers am I right?"

 _Not one_

 _Single bone in your back_

"What would you know? In fact why don't you just piss off." He shook his head continuing his walk to school.

 _Own up_

 _To how you let us down_

"No matter what you do you will always be a failure in his eyes." Kai didn't know why but for some strange reason he wanted to be friends with this guy. "A disappointment to the family." He casually shrugged like it meant nothing. "Sure, I totally don't know what's that like at all."

 _As their castles crumble slowly_

 _We watch them fall_

 _Their crown slips from heads unworthy_

 _As we gain control_

Tyler stopped and just glared at him. Kai stared right back with a lazy look on his face. It went on for a few more minutes until Tyler was snatching open the car door sliding into the front seat tossing his backpack in the back.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Shut up new guy." The anger in his voice was slowly ebbing away. "So what's your endgame here? You want something from me?"

"Geez no need to be so suspicious of me. To be honest with you I don't know. Kindred spirits I guess?"

"Really?"

"Yes?" Tyler's flared nostrils makes Kai put his hands up in surrender. "Chill, my dad does enough hitting as is. As big as your arms are I don't need that."

Tyler's eyes widened in realization, he slumps back in the seat looking resigned, muttering to himself that he is not his father. After a moment he relaxes and soon he's hit with curiosity as his head starts to bop to the beat of the song playing. "Yo what band is this? I like this song."

Kai sped off from the curb flying through red lights. "The band is called Rise Against. Their album came out last year but this here is a burned mixtape."

"You burn cds?"

"And more, for the right price." He winked at Tyler.

Tyler's head jerked back and he squinted at Kai as he turned onto the school grounds. He parked Sheila's car next to a junker that looked to be a Ford Focus Sedan. Kai gets out and simply stares at it.

He points. "Who's car is this?"

"Matt's. Wait what are you doing?"

Intrigued Kai starts walking around inspecting the car. He gets down on his hunches to get a closer look. "He needs new radiator supports, grills, and fenders." He mutters to himself.

Footsteps sound followed by hands smacking against each other. A bustle of voices erupt in the parking lot. The entire football team has shown up.

"What is he doing near my car?" The voice is weary and broken but rang louder than every other voice there.

Kai looked up to see Tyler shrugging at Mark and the rest of their teammates. They all turn to him and Kai stands. "If you get the right parts and some good paint this car could become a beauty. I could get my hands on some parts for you."

It was Matt's turn to squint. "Why? You don't even know me."

"I like fixing up old cars as a matter of fact. My aunt has a 1965 Plymouth Fury in her garage that I work on when I go over her house."

Some of the tiredness in Matt's face diminished at the mention of the classic car. A semblance of excitement shone in his eyes and he glanced at his car. "You think you could really help with this?"

"Definitely."

Tyler smirks and smacks Matt on his back and gives Kai a thumbs up. Matt rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment as the team cheers him on.

"Disperse now!" Tanner's voice breaks up the happy moment between the guys forcing everyone to move quickly to avoid his wrath and risk getting detention. Everyone rushed for the doors of the school just barely making it to homeroom.

* * *

The group of girls plus Stefan are huddled in the back of the classroom discussing last night's events. After Caroline ripped Meredith a new one for ditching them earlier they sat stewing over ways for Elena and Stefan to tell Matt what happened. So far nothing sticks to the point that they just drop it until later. The room door opens bringing in loud male voices that cause the girls to look over. Bonnie glimpses Kai's side profile as he's walking in with Tyler and Matt chatting merrily about car parts and which genres of music was their favorite. She does a double take.

" _What the hell?"_

The guys make their way over to where the rest of the group is sitting.

"Since when have you three been friends?" Caroline asks.

"Since when have you three been friends," Tyler mocks in a high pitch voice. "Since today Caroline."

She sucked her teeth. "Asshole."

Tyler shrugs it off. "I've been called worse."

Stefan and Elena become increasingly quiet at Matt's presence.

Kai perches himself on Bonnie's desk prompting Bonnie to bristle at the scant brushing of his jean clad leg against her exposed arm. She hastily moves it away from him placing her hands in her lap trying to ignore the tingling sensation in her arm.

Meredith eyes narrow as she notices Kai pause from pulling out a bag of chips and looks down at Bonnie. Her eyes shift between the two she then leans over to whisper to Caroline.

"We need to have a girls night at the house after we deal with the Stefan and Elena bs."

"Why?"

Meredith tilts her head in Bonnie and Kai's direction. Caroline's eyes follow to see Kai playing with the ends of Bonnie's braids with one hand and eating chips with the other.

Caroline's eyes light up. "Deal."

* * *

After first period Bonnie heads to her locker but feels Kai's presence come up behind her. She heaves out a heavy sigh and answers him without turning to face him. "What is it now?"

He braced himself against Elena's locker. "Wow no morning Kai! Or at least a what's up? Just what is it now?"

Bonnie's head was stuffed in her locker taking out books for health class. "Screw you Malachai."

Her view suddenly grew darker feeling Kai press up against her. Her breath catches and her body freezes in place. His cool breath fans her exposed neck sending chills down her spine and causing goosebumps to rise along her rapidly heating flesh. His fingers lock around her arm pulling her back, turning her to face him. Seeing his darkening eyes so intensely focused on her makes her simultaneously hot and horrified.

This here, was another reason she hates him, the way he makes her body react to him. When he enters her vicinity everything becomes hype aware of him, especially her magic. She looks at everything but him praying her body would calm down.

He glances at her cupid bow lips licking his own. "That can be arranged."

Her breathing speeds up and she presses her back into the locker as Kai draws closer to her. A haughty laugh ruins the moment much to Bonnie's relief and Kai's chagrin. She uses the opportunity to push Kai away from her for some space. He barely moved.

Kai groaned at the blonde's untimely arrival. _"I'm going to break her legs."_

Geraldine stood before them with a malicious grin on her face, her posse of three looking just as smug behind her. "Oh no, don't stop on my account. Give me all the ammunition I need to tell Brandon about your trifling ass."

" _I don't have time for this."_ Bonnie closed her eyes in mounting irritation. "Call me that one more and I will smack those extensions out of your hair."

Kai straightens up. "Let me break her legs Bonster."

She grabs his arm. "No Malachai."

Geraldine tilts her head back. "Well that is how most of you people act. After being here with him," she gestures to Kai, "you're going to go to Brandon like you're all innocent but I know the truth."

With her lips pursed and nostrils flared Bonnie faced her fully; hitting the girl with a withering glare. Kai moved to stand behind her. The tension in the hallway was causing everyone to move away from them. A murderous aura blankets their little bubble.

Kai's eyes narrow twisting the ring on his middle finger. He looks from Geraldine to where her locker was weighing his options. Hitting her was out of the question because Bonnie could just do that herself.

" _I think I'll stick to breaking her legs or at least shattering her one of her kneecaps. I'll have to make it look like an accident."_

Multiple footsteps alert Bonnie making her turn to see Elena, Caroline and Meredith heading in their direction with varying degrees of anger of their faces. Stefan was trying to calm them down but it wasn't working.

" _He must've heard what she said and told them."_

"Do we have a problem with my friend over here?"Caroline says. The girls protectively surround Bonnie with Meredith standing beside her.

One of Geraldine's followers, Bonnie didn't know or care because they all look alike anyway, spoke. "Just putting her black ass back in her place."

A deafening silence hit the hallway, everyone held their breath for the next person's reaction. The smug look dropped from the girl's face just as Bonnie flew forward raising her hand to smack her. There's a resounding pop as her head snaps to the right knocking her glasses off. Chaos ensues. Geraldine covers her mouth in shock as the rest of her posse surges forward. Meredith pushes Bonnie behind her and decks one in the face. The hit is hard enough to knock her into one of the lockers. The girl that Bonnie hit goes for her but Caroline grabs her hair bringing her face down to meet her knee. Elena pulls Bonnie to her and Stefan steps in front of everyone blocking Bonnie's group from Geraldine's, his face a mask of rage.

Stefan's voice is quiet but intense. "I suggest you and your friends leave now. Your derogatory comments against my friend were uncalled for and it's taking everything in me not to hit you myself you uncouth bitch."

Kai's eyebrows shoot up, Bonnie looks incredulously at Stefan and Geraldine and her crew back up in fear. Looking around at the crowd they collectively turn and practically run to their next class. Elena pulls Bonnie into a hug. Matt and Tyler jog up. The crowd scatters going about their business like nothing happened.

"What happened? Tyler and I had a quick meet up with the team." Matt sees Elena hugging Bonnie and an edge enters his voice. "What. Happened. Here?"

"Geraldine and her friends were saying horrible things to Bonnie."

"Horrible..." The meaning clicked on their faces and Tyler growled. "That bitch."

Bonnie pushed away from Elena. "I'm fine. Really."

Kai watched Bonnie to see if she would actually mention her problems to them.

Meredith's dark gray eyes searched Bonnie's face. "How long has this been going on?"

"What?" Bonnie decided to play dumb. "I barely know her."

"This can't be the first time. How many times Bonnie?"

"It's nothing I can't handle." She turned to close her locker and then back to face her friends.

Kai slung his arm over Bonnie's shoulder. "This happened yesterday too except her posse wasn't with her."

"Malachai!"

"Someone had to say it because Spirits know you weren't going to. Your habit of taking on everything yourself isn't going to work here Bonster."

"It's not their problem!" Bonnie cried.

Caroline put her hands on her hips. "Well it is now. I'm going to beat that bitch's ass when I see her again."

"Count me in." Meredith said equally as hard. "Anyone messing with one of us has to deal with all of us."

Elena wasn't a fighter but she nodded too.

"I-ugh! I have dance practice today so I'm still going to see her." She tried to throw Kai's arm off but he wasn't budging.

Kai looks down pulling her closer. "Yeah about that, Mrs. S wants you to come straight home today. Says we gotta talk. Sounded pretty important too."

"Oh Chukwu." Bonnie muttered to herself.

Stefan finally spoke. "Maybe it's best if you practice at home Bonnie. That girl seems like the type to try something if you're caught alone."

"Fine. I'll head right home after school. Happy now?"

The group gave a collective yes.

Stefan looks up. "Here comes Tanner."

The bunch disperse to their classes promising to later meet up at lunch.

* * *

The crew decided to have lunch outside today. At lunch everyone was tense, Tanner finally revealed who was paired with who near the end of class and people were not please. Bonnie had to work with Kai of all people. She glared in his general direction. Her magic jumped to the surface and she knew he felt it too. His head turned in her direction and his eyes darkened. Their gazes remained locked until Tyler grabbed his attention talking about some new video game were the main character had guns on her feet. Now that an oddly budding friendship was forming between Kai and Tyler it seems he was going to be hanging with their group more often.

"Swear I hate that man." Tyler said as he slumped down in his seat.

"Tell me about it." Kai pulled out his insulated lunch bag digging inside to produce a large club sandwich. "That dude obviously hates kids."

Stefan sat silently next to Elena eating something with pasta. Now that Bonnie knew what he was she saw how he was making an effort to fit in. He didn't need to eat but he did so to seem normal. Bonnie looked over at Meredith and Caroline and saw they were watching him intently too.

Turning back to the group Caroline claps her hands to get everyone's attention. "Ladies, Homecoming is next week. Do we have our dresses and our dates?"

"Yes and yes." Elena said digging into Stefan's lunch.

Bonnie paused. "Okay, not gonna lie I sort of forgot about that for a moment." At Caroline's affronted look she slouched in the seat. "I think my dress is in the house somewhere."

Meredith stopped picking at her lunch to eye Caroline, complete with arched eyebrow. "Wow really Care?"

Caroline wasn't backing down. "Yes really and besides, immersing yourself in work is actually a good way to take your mind off of things; especially with what happened last night."

"Wow Caroline that actually sounded profound."

"Shut it Tyler!"

"Hold the phone, what went down last night?" Matt asks while glancing between the girls.

Kai and Tyler cease their eating to stare at the girls too.

"Noth-" Bonnie stopped, her senses went into overdrive at the feeling of a threat nearby. She glances up and catches a pair of ice blue eyes dancing with venom staring back at her.

A deep set fear creeps into her body paralyzing it indefinitely. _"His aura is so black. It coats him like tar."_ She directs her gaze to Stefan whose head is turned to stare intently at the man and slowly got up in a standing position.

A fog starts to form and the temperature plunges. Bonnie can faintly hear the screams of the students and her friends but she can't focus. Excessive clouds block out the sun leaving the area bleak and feeling desolate. She can feel hands shaking her but it's no use, she just can't move.

" _Hello little blackbird."_

" _Who-"_

A searing sensation rips through her triggering great pain and knocking her out of her stupor. A wrist with a leather band comes into view, the hand its attached to wrapped tightly around hers.

"Bonnie!" Kai's voice finally reaches her. "Snap out of it! We're going to freeze to death if we don't get out of here!"

Movement returns to her legs and the rest of her body. Kai is tugging on her and she gets up on shaky legs. They take a few steps before she pushes away from him.

"I can walk on my own."

"You weren't a few seconds ago."

Her cheeks puff out in anger but she perseveres on her own making it back to the school building after a few minutes. Only when she reached the inside of the school did she finally feel safe. The commotion of the students was oddly calming and it allowed Bonnie to focus on what just transpired. Bonnie checks the group to make sure everyone is okay. Caroline is clinging to Tyler, Matt and Kai were attempting to warm themselves up and Meredith just glared at the door. Bonnie spots brown hair dart pass her attempting to weave through the throng of students to get to the doors.

"Elena!" Bonnie manages to catch the girl's arm. "Where are you going?!"

"Stefan's out there! He's going after his brother and I need to help him!"

Bonnie's grip on Elena's arm tightened and she drags her to the bathroom. She whispered-yelled at her. "What exactly can you do against him?! We witnessed what he can do first hand just now!"

Elena's eyes were glistening. "I have to do something Bonnie. He's the best thing to happen to me since the accident. I can't lose him."

Bonnie shakes her. "What part of "you'll die" don't you understand?"

The bathroom door flies open revealing Kai, Tyler, and Matt; behind them were Caroline, who looked scandalized, and Meredith staring blankly at the scene in front of her.

Matt sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for busting in, Kai said he saw you go this way. We wanted to see if you guys were okay."

"We're a bit shaken up but other than that we're fine." Bonnie says.

Caroline squeezed past the boys to get in the bathroom. "Now that you know we're fine shoo."

"Nope." Kai ushered the guys into the bathroom.

After Meredith walked in last Matt moved to block the door. Tyler and Kai stood side by side as the girls formed a semi circle around Elena.

Kai rocks back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets. "Somebody want to explain what ole doe eyes is crying about?"

Elena bristles. "Ole doe eyes? Did you really just call me that?"

"Yes, that's what I called you. Did I stutter? Or do I need to say it slower for you to comprehend?"

Elena's eyes narrow at Kai but he isn't paying attention to her anymore. His eyes are trailing Bonnie's every movement.

She turns back to Bonnie. "We need to find Stefan, Bonnie please help me."

Bonnie's glare softened at her best friends facial expression. Her eyes were pleading with Bonnie's. She then turned to Caroline and Meredith hoping they would be on her side too. Caroline gave her a look of pity while Meredith just frowned.

Tyler and Kai exchanged glances. "So let's say we do go looking for the dude, do we just hope the weather got warmer again or something? Because I'm not taking a chance at getting hypothermia for some guy I barely know."

"Tyler show some compassion!"

"He's right though, what makes Stevie so special that we should risk our lives for him?" Kai adds folding his arms. "If he got lost then that's on him."

"I'm not abandoning him. Come on girls." Elena took off expecting them to follow her.

Caroline's eyes dart between the other two girls, her hesitation apparent. Bonnie bites her lip in thought, she glances up in time to see Elena turn back to them. The girl standing before them was the Elena before the accident, the one who had the school in the palm of her hand and everyone was at her beck and call. She gave each of the girls a hard look and put her hands on her hips.

Meredith regarded her coolly. "Uh-oh, looks like the Queen is pissed."

"Bonnie, Stefan has defended you twice now. The second time is because he considers you his friend. You should definitely want to help him, you champion loyalty above all else."

She looks from Bonnie to Caroline and Meredith. "And he's been nothing but nice and polite to you two."

Bonnie raises her eyebrows and tilts her head. "Wow we guilt-tripping people now Elena?"

"It's not guilt-tripping it's the truth. And if you three won't help then I'll go alone."

Kai waved at her. "Bye! Hope your little jacket keeps you warm out there!"

Tyler snickers in the background. Matt's face is unreadable.

"Malachai!" Bonnie admonishes him as she runs after Elena who's already halfway down the hall. Majority of the students have been ushered into classrooms for safety leaving it nearly empty. "Wait! Elena I said stop!"

The sound of heels and boots pound behind Bonnie. Elena halts spinning on her heels to face her friends. "What?"

"You didn't even give us a chance to explain. We do want to help you but what if that puts us in more danger?"

"Do you really have to be that selfish?" Caroline says.

"I-"

"No, shut up idiot." Meredith stalked forward poking Elena in the chest with her pointer finger, her voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "You experienced what this vampire can do first hand. What do expect four teen girls to do about him? How exactly can we stop him? Stefan's a vampire Elena, he can handle himself. Or do you not have faith in him?"

Elena hangs her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Matt strode up jiggling the change in his pocket, his way of implying he had something to say. "I think he'll be fine. You should focus on your little brother."

She couldn't look Matt in the eyes. "I'll do that."

"So I'm assuming we decided not search for Steven?"

"His name is Stefan!" Elena glances at Bonnie. "Bonnie, your friend is a dick!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Bonnie drawled.

When she noticed Kai's smile she made sure to quickly dash his hopes. "Elena don't disrespect me by claiming Kai's my friend."

* * *

Sheila and Charles sat on the porch waiting for Bonnie and Kai to come home. The car arrives and both teens hop out with Bonnie glaring daggers at Kai. They are arguing even as they reach the two adults.

"I'm just saying love makes you dumb! Your friend Elena is a prime example, who goes after someone when the temperature randomly drops to like 15 degrees outside? Ya girl is any idiot. I'm so glad I don't experience things like that."

"She's not an idiot Malachai!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"You don't have any friends so it's not like you could understand. You're a freak."

Kai gets quiet and his jaw ticks, his only show of anger. He steps forward getting into her personal space. This is the second time today that they are in this position.

Bonnie is defiant in his imminent anger. "What? No clever retort for me?"

"Call me a freak one more time."

Bonnie's eyes focus on his lips and then meet his eyes. That swirl of promised danger in them only makes her bolder. "Freak."

"Okay. Okay break it up right this instant!"

They both turn their heads to see a scowling Sheila with her hands on her hips and Charles knocking back a beer. They back away from each other while still giving the evil eye.

"Something important came up and I have work while your grandfather just plain refuses to go." She sighs sitting back down next to Charles taking his beer and taking a hefty swing of it.

"Go to what Grams?"

"The Founder's Party next week."

Bonnie gave an awkward chuckle. "You're joking right?" She looked back and forth between her grandparents really hoping they were joking.

Charles downed the rest of his beer in one huge chug. "Pumpkin, when have you ever seen me drink at three in the afternoon?"

Bonnie racked her brain for the last time she witnessed her gramps drinking. "Um," she bites her lip. "When mom and Grams fought Mikael..."

"Exactly." He tipped the empty beer bottle at her. "Just so you know I greatly object to this."

"I don't care Charles, we need that necklace asap. We can not let him get his hands on it. I prefer those vampires stay locked away."

"Wait, you actually want the Bonster to go to the Founder's Party? The same party that's being thrown not for your family who actually built this place but for the random white settlers that just happen to come here? To retrieve a necklace? To keep some vampires locked away? That I'm assuming they had something to do with?"

"Yes Malachai, it's a key." Charles voice grew weary.

"But old man it's a vampire though, it's not like it can use magic to do what's necessary."

His weariness started to become agitation. "It's a family heirloom that needs to be back where it belongs boy."

"Then why don't you go get it?" Kai challenged.

"Because stepping foot in that event is an insult to my wife's family and thus an insult to me."

Bonnie speaks up. "I'll do it."

"What?"

"Wait a minute."

"Bonnie, honey are you sure about this?" They all say at the same time.

"Yes I am." She looked around noticing the growing amount of people going and coming. "I think we should go inside for this."

Together they all walk inside the house taking their places among the furniture. Bonnie and Sheila sit on the couch, Charles heads for his recliner while Kai takes up the other matching chair.

Sheila turns to face Bonnie. "What is it sweetheart?"

"The vampire you keep talking about, I think that same vampire attacked us. Three times now." Her eyes hesitantly meet her grandmother's.

"Come again?"

"The first time was when Elena and I were driving to school on the first day back, a bird smacked into the window of the car. The second time was when we came back from Matt's house; hundreds of crows surrounded the car trying to attack us. The third time-"

"Was at school today." Kai finished for her. "So I guess since Mrs. S didn't respond the way the schmuck wanted he went after the next best person."

Everyone save for Kai was tense. A heavy tension hung over the house.

"I'll ask you one more time Bonnie: are you sure about this?"

"Yes, he needs to be stopped." Bonnie though of Vicki's lifeless body in front of Elena's house. And of Logan Fell.

"Then it's settled. Kai you're going with her." At Bonnie's bewildered look she continued. "Bonnie you're going to need a date to that party. His gift of gab should come in handy."

"I can go by myself."

"Bonnie save being stubborn for another time. Just make it seem like you invited him to show him to the historical event and around town." Sheila rolled her eyes as she that.

"I-fine. I'll go, mingle, find the necklace and then leave after a few hours. Does that work for you?"

"Yes." Both grandparents responded simultaneously.

"Sweet. Now I have to go suit shopping. Oh Bon you should go with me to make sure we match for this thing."

"I think not." With that Bonnie gets up and heads for her room.

* * *

A.N: Every single character Cristian mentioned is a character from the books.

Translations:

Ka m banye means let me in in Igbo

Dios mio is my God in Spanish

Corta la mierda is cut the shit in Spanish


	7. Chapter 7

Standing at the top of the stairs Bonnie takes a deep breath to balance herself. Icy blue eyes enter her vision and she shakes her head shuddering. Something clicked in Bonnie. His blue eyes slowly turning red and his control of weather didn't sit right with her. She was going to ask her grandparents after the Founder's party. Her grandparents talking among themselves pulls her out of her thoughts. Judging from how well she could hear them they seem to be in the archway leading to the kitchen.

"Sheila, honey, are we absolutely sure about this? I don't like putting my pumpkin in danger like this."

"Charles, stop being a worrywart. Bonnie can handle it."

"I know, this will be the ultimate test for her." A sigh. "Fine, consider it dropped." A beat then. "What do you want to eat?"

Sheila chuckles. "Oh no Chucky, you are not buttering me up with food."

"Not even if I take you to one of your favorite Moroccan restaurants?"

Sheila chuckles again. "I can't stand you. You know I can't resist Moroccan food."

Bonnie smiles fondly at her grandparents' voices. How her Grams managed to marry such a handwringer she'll never know. Though she did love that they balanced each other out.

"Eww." Kai says with a mouth full of chips. "Look at you doing the dreamy sigh."

Bonnie jumps at Kai's sudden close presence. She whirls around and glares at him.

"What?" He boops her nose. "Pay better attention to your surroundings Bonster."

"By the Alusi you're a moment killa!"

"Aww did I pull you out of your little fantasy? Probably dreaming of the married life with like two kids, a dog, and a white picket fence."

She flashes a cheeky smile. "I was doing just that! Luka would make a perfect husband, if not him then maybe Brandon?"

Kai's smile drops and he just stares at her. He gets a brief imagine spot where he smashes All American's weird frat boy look alike in the face repeatedly with a bat until it's unrecognizable. Yeah Brandon was going have to bow out of the picture like Luka so gracefully did. His face does a complete 180 at the thought, giving Bonnie a dazzling smile full of promise.

Now it's Bonnie's turn to frown. "Malachai…"

"Yes~"

"You so much as lift a finger to harm him I'll make ya life a livin' hell."

His smile grew as her accent came back out. "It would be totally worth it if it means seeing you angry, Bonster. It's really hot, y'know?"

She shoves him aside moving toward her room, his laugh still ringing in her ears as she slams the door in his face. Leaning against the door Bonnie runs her fingers through her shoulder length box braids breathing harshly through her nose. When she feels him move further and further away from her door she relaxes slightly.

"Why must he always be an asshole?" She mutters. "And what is with 'im always wanting to see me angry?"

 _"It's really hot y'know."_

Her eyes widen. "Does he-nah, he couldn't possibly have feelings for me. He's a sociopath." Flashes of memory hits one after one of every time Kai made it his business to attack Luka or any other boy that wanted to hang around her. She sinks to the floor in dismay at the final memory: Kai's reaction to catching to Luka and her kissing. He went ballistic, Grams and his aunt Sharon had to hold him back.

She buries her face in her hands. "Oh Chukwu this can't be happening." She rubs her index and middle fingers against her temples. A part of her she _really_ tried to ignore was laughing.

 _"Don't act so shocked. You always knew, you just wanted it to not be true."_

"I imprinted on him. I should've never went over there and spoke to him. Now there's something there that I can't get rid of." Closing her eyes Bonnie tilts her head back. "I'm not ready to deal with this. It's too much."

Needing to busy herself with something Bonnie changes out of her clothes and into a pair of black leggings and a sleeveless white t-shirt. She turns on her lavender boombox switching to her dance mix cd. Putting it on shuffle she waves her hand shrinking everything but the music player in her room, pushing the furniture to a corner. Ciara's One, Two Step comes on and Bonnie just lets go. All thoughts of the blue-eyed vampire that attacked them today and definitely not if Kai may or may not have feelings for her. She had an upcoming solo dance to practice for.

* * *

Kai opens the door to his bedroom chucking his backpack into a corner and plopping down on his bed. His laughing turning into snickering. "It's so much fun to rile up little Bonnie."

His phone vibrates in his pocket.

Jo. She's the only person who would call him.

Glancing at his bedside clock it reads 3:15pm, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sissy would still be in school right now, Virginia is three hours ahead of Portland. A cheshire grin grows on his face.

 _"This ought to be interesting."_ He answered. "Hi Sis-"

"Where the hell are you?!" Her voice was frantic.

"Well hi to you too."

"You're not in Jordan! You never even left the States have you?!"

"Well duh. I question your intelligence sometimes Jo."

It grew silent on her end of the phone. In the background Kai could hear several voices and running water. A few moments pass and then it goes quiet again.

"Jo, are you preparing to ditch school? Is the good twin finally going to join the dark side?" His voice lowers, imitating Darth Vader. "Join us, we have cookies!" He busts out laughing at his own joke.

"Kai our grandmother showed up at the house."

Kai's laughter stops abruptly. _"Ah shit."_

"She had aunt Sharon's head with her. She threw it at dad's feet talking about she wants what's owed to her. I think you were promised to her but dad went back on his word."

 _"What the hell? He made a deal with her? Was he that sure he wasn't going to produce a siphoner? When I win the merge I'm killing him. Five more years. I can wait that long."_ He sighs. "I'm with Sheila."

"WHAT?!"

Kai pulls the phone from his ear at her screeching. He overhears the slamming of the school bathroom door. Kai eyes widen, she really was leaving school.

"I thought Luka was supposed to be staying with her?" The sound of keys jangling can be heard on the other end. Followed by a car alarm beeping.

Kai lounges languidly across his bed kicking off his Converses. "Yeah there was a change of plans on that one. Mrs. S had a premonition and Luka wasn't in it. Now I'm living my best life. Okay second best, first is me winning the merge and leading the coven, obviously."

Complete silence on Jo's end of the phone.

"Hello? Jo? You still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here. Barring the merge, what are you going to do Kai? She won't stop until she has you. What if she takes you back to the Faelands?"

Kai shuddered inwardly at the thought of going back there. "Chill out Josette, I always have a plan. No need to worry."

"I hope you do Kai, for your sake I really hope you do."

* * *

"Dismissed!" Taekwondo instructor Yi shouts across the room. "Enjoy your weekend!"

The Taekwondo students bow in respect and then scamper off to get their belongings. Meredith gets dressed quickly waving at her other fellow students as she leaves the training hall. Setting her earbuds in and her music turned down low Meredith procrastinated on her walk home which was unusual for her. She had a lot on her mind. There's vampires in Mystic Falls. Correction: they came back to Mystic Falls. And she was attacked by one. Not once but twice.

 _"Just like grandma and granddaddy except I'm not dead or-"_ She stops herself from continuing that train of thought. _"Just one more block to go."_

Her feet hit the cobblestone and Meredith just stares at the blocked driveway. A flower delivery van and a matte black Dodge Durango, were both haphazardly parked. Meredith sighs to herself mentally preparing for what awaited her when she inevitably opened the front door.

"I should have kept my mouth shut. I didn't drink enough frappuccinos for this."

The feeling of dread settles in the pit of her stomach as she grips the door knob. No matter what she was not going like this impromptu meeting.

 _"Might as well get it over with."_

She inserts the key and turns the lock. Dropping her keys into the small dish bowl on the small end table she hangs up her coat in the closet. Squaring her shoulders Meredith makes a left opening the double doors that lead to the great room. The talking stops and she's greeted with the faces of her family members; her twin stands with his hands up in a don't shoot pose, her four cousins sitting on the couch look up from their phones, tio Thiago leans against the mantle of the fireplace smoking a Malagueña. Mami and Papi sat side by side on the adjacent couch oddly looking guilty with her mother scooting away from her father.

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" She deadpans and arches an elegant eyebrow.

Cristian practically glides over standing shoulder to shoulder with her. His right shoulder against her left. His lips were near her ear. "Papi wouldn't listen to me. He was already making phone calls after your name and the word vampire flew out of my mouth."

Meredith's eyes cautiously dart from her brother to her father's and back again. "So Logan's death didn't stir anything?"

"Nada. In fact I think he's sorta glad Logan's out of the picture now." Cristian then pivots to her left carefully watching their mother and her actions. Mami grabs her rosary muttering a silent prayer.

Their father rises from the couch reaching them in two strides and pulls Meredith into a crushing hug. He leans back searching her face for injuries. "M'ija, oh mi dulce chica, estas bien?"

"Si Papi estoy bien."

He breathes a sigh of relief looking from Meredith to Cristian and then turning to their mother, eyes meeting and conveying something only the two of them knew about. He clears his throat. "Gabriella tell them."

She stands addressing the room. "Meredith and I will be attending the Founder's Party next friday."

Meredith balked, eyes ballooning at her mother's words. She turns her head locking her eyes with her twin's lighter grey ones. Meredith raises an eyebrow as Cristian raises both.

Tio Thiago puts out his Malagueña staring holes into his sister's head. "I thought you wanted no parts of that lifestyle." His tone is accusatory.

" _I_ don't but I _was_ married to Logan. It's only right that I attend the party in his stead." She says cutting her eyes away from her brother.

"Mami." Meredith raises her hand, she inwardly cringed at the action but keeps her hand up. "Why do I have to attend? I had no relation to him."

Her mother's eyes narrow. "Because I said so."

Meredith sighs in defeat. "Yes ma'am."

Cristian pats her shoulder in solidarity. "If it makes you feel any better tio Thiago is forcing me to set up the flowers for the event."

The twins exchange a look before looking at their cousins and back at each other.

 _"Oh this is not going to go well at all."_

* * *

It's 8pm and Caroline is busy putting her hair in a ponytail, ready to lounge around the house when a crow flies in causing her to scream. Landing on her bed it transforms back into Damon.

"Would you shut up?" Damon raises up from a crouch on the bed quickly adjusting himself against her pillows, making himself comfortable. "So who did you tell about me?"

"No one-okay one person!" She turns to him. "My best friend, Bonnie. But I promised her not to tell a soul!"

"Righhtt." He shakes his head and looks at her. "Whatever am I going to do with you blondie?"

"It's Caroline."

His eyes widened while looking into hers. "I'll call you whatever I want."

"Blondie or any other nickname you use is fine with me." Her voice lacked expressiveness to it.

"Good." He rested his hands behind his head. "Now that that's settled we need to talk about the upcoming Founder's party. I'm going to be your date."

"I don't know Damon…"

"I'm going to be your date, end of story."

"You'll be my date."

"Good. Now that that's out of the way let's discuss your outfit."

At the talk of clothing her mood perked back up. "Oh yes that!" She goes to her closet and pulls out a dress. "I was thinking of wearing this yellow dress-"

"Wear the blue and white one."

"But it doesn't-"

"Barbie."

Caroline put the dress back in the closet. Damon shifts to laying on his side facing her. Using his pointer finger he beckons for her to come to him. Moving from the closet to her bed the mattress lightly dips under the weight of her knees. She crawls in between his legs smiling eagerly at him. Damon hooks his fingers into the strap of Caroline's top dragging it to the left while caressing her neck with the other. Without warning Damon tears into her drinking his fill ignoring her whimpers of pain. He gets off on her fear as it makes her blood run faster and taste better. She goes limp in his arms and he drops her unceremoniously on the bed still whimpering in pain.

"You're tired. Go to sleep."

Damon pokes Caroline's cheek then glimpses a picture of her with her little friends on the nightstand. The four girls are laughing in a pristine looking kitchen while preparing food, a cake from the looks of it. They look slightly younger, faces still chubby with baby fat. Sheila's granddaughter had a mixing bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other, Elena and the mean looking one were cutting strawberries while his current blood bag was holding a can of cool whip. Picking up the photo frame he runs his fingers over Bonnie's face and then Elena's as a plan forms in his mind.

Caroline's light snores is the last thing he hears as he turns into a crow and soars out the window.

* * *

Majority of the week goes by with relatively minimal fuss. The news reports that a mountain lion is the cause behind the recent attacks plaguing Mystic Falls. Most of the group know better but unfortunately they can't do anything about it.

Bonnie can't avoid Kai even if she wanted to. He lives with her and is unfortunately her partner on this Spanish Inquisition paper. With the two constantly butting heads on how to approach the subject, they can't get anything done. Elena, ever the peacemaker, suggests the group should meet up at the library to bounce ideas around. Stefan is revealed to be fine after his brother's attack on the school, much to the girls' relief. Stefan with his old age, is really helpful in getting certain dates and events right, his excuse being he's a history buff. By the time he's finished, bar Kai and his constant yammering causing interruptions, everyone basically has an outline for their paper.

Tyler went to walk off but Caroline grabs his arm. "Oh no you don't! You're my partner and I want to make sure I get an A plus on this project. Someone else," she shoots Meredith a dirty look, "has been giving me competition ever since she came back and I want to stay on top of the class. It's down to her and I and I won't lose."

"Heaven forbid I have a say in the matter." Tyler mutters longingly eyeing the exit.

Meredith snorts and takes out her phone. "You can keep thinking that if you want. That spot will be mine again but you can keep it warm for me in the meantime." She sends a text to her project partner.

"Oh it's on! Move it Lockwood!"

"I've been trying to but your irregularly strong hold on my arm isn't allowing that to happen."

Caroline tries to pull him along but he doesn't budge. This keeps going for a few minutes until she grows frustrated and goes to another section of the library. Knowing she's just going to blow up his phone Tyler reluctantly follows after her.

One of the older librarians shoots the group a glare at their loudness.

Elena covers her mouth to muffle her laugh at her friends' antics. Meredith and Caroline always competed against each other good naturedly when it came to academics; Elena used to do it too but with the death of her parents it sort of humbled her competitive spirit. Her laughter stops and she feels suddenly far away from everyone. The voices die down and she feels terribly alone. Wrapping her arms around her middle she watches her friends' smiling faces as they start to go their separate ways. Matt turns in her direction his smile dropping at seeing her hunched over figure.

"Elena?" He places a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Straightening herself up Elena plasters on a fake smile to soothe Matt's concerns. "I'm fine, just thinking about my parents." Lying to him had bile rising in her throat. _"I can't do this to him. I need to tell him."_

She steels herself. "Matt."

"Hm?"

"I-"

"Matthew!"

Elena and Matt both jolt at someone whisper-yelling his full first name. Amber Bradley approaches them with an assortment of books in her arms. Elena didn't know whether to feel relieved or upset.

"Oh hi Elena. I'm so sorry but could I pluck Matthew away from you for a few hours?" She gave Elena a nervous albeit apologetic smile.

Elena lost any nerve she just had. "It's fine."

Amber balances on the balls of her feet waiting. Matt glanced between both girls, he squints at Elena but she waves him off with a smile mouthing it's nothing. Stefan comes up beside her taking her hand into his and whispering in her ear. Matt gives the couple an awkward smile and turns to leave with Amber.

Bonnie watches the exchange with a frown on her face. The couple turns in her direction and Bonnie throws up her arms in exasperation. Elena glances away in shame. Stefan holds her gaze and nods his head mouthing he'll do it. Bonnie snorts in response.

Kai bumps fists with Tyler and then walks up beside Bonnie up giving Stefan an odd stare. Stefan returns it with a confused one.

 _"What type of alpha male bs is he attempting to do?"_ Bonnie folds her arms. "No Malachai."

"I didn't even do anything. I just walked up with our books for research."

"You're giving him the same looks you gave to Luka and now Brandon. Stefan doesn't want me, he only has eyes for Elena so chill out."

"Wow I didn't know you paid that much attention to me Bonster. Honestly I'm flattered. It's always nice to hold a pretty girl's interest."

Bonnie's frown deepens considerably. "I hope you choke on whatever it is you plan on eating."

"Must you always be so mean to me? I just gave you a compliment. I'm starting to see why you're still single."

Bonnie laughed. "Oh Malachai you know your compliments mean nothing to me. It's cute that you ever even thought they would. Now go find a table for us to start this stupid project."

Kai's jaw ticks but he then gives her a smile."Yes your Highness." He stops and turns back around. "While I'm gone how about you pull that stick out of your ass hmm?"

He walks off chuckling at her calling him a butt muncher.

* * *

Later that day Bonnie is in her room getting dressed for the Founder's party, she chose a simple white spaghetti strap dress with floral print paired with a pair of white flats. This is party was not getting her at her best. She was looking back and forth between two different shades of lipstick.

"Hmm, delicate flower or naughty vixen?" She thinks aloud.

A knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Her grandparents step into the room. Grams walks over touching the ends of Bonnie's braids. "You decided to not to do anything to them?"

"Yup. I'm putting in as minimal effort as possible."

"Good." Gramps said. He fidgets for a moment and then pulls her into a fierce hug. "Please stay safe pumpkin. I don't know what I'd do if something happens to you."

"I'll be fine Gramps, believe in me."

He held her tighter then released her. Grams smiles, also pulls her into a hug and tells her she got this. Choosing the naughty vixen option and a pair of hoop earrings Bonnie is finally ready for the Founder's party. She steps out of the room and stands at the top of the stairs. Her eyes connect with Kai's at the bottom of the stairs. He inhales sharply but recovers quickly. Dressed in a dark grey button down shirt and black slacks Kai goes to take Bonnie's hand but she sidesteps him heading for the door.

"Well that totally wasn't rude in the slightest." Kai mutters.

Charles pulls Kai to the side. "Listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. If anything happens to my baby girl I'm holding you responsible. I don't know why my wife has so much faith in you but you better show me why it's not unfounded."

"Sure thing old man." He backs away giving him finger guns. "I won't disappoint ya."

At the front door Sheila ruffles Kai's perfectly combed hair affectionately. "Be good Kai."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll be back in a few hours." Bonnie says to her grandparents.

He sticks his tongue out at Charles grabs Bonnie's hand and they make their way to Bonnie's car. Pushing him away she gets in on the driver side, waits for him to buckle up and she takes off.

* * *

People in fancy outfits pack the lawn chatting among themselves waiting in a line to get into Tyler's mansion, some people already had drinks in their hands. Bonnie parks the car and her and Kai get out going over to meet up with Elena and Stefan.

"Whatever you do please don't embarrass me."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "I'll take it."

Elena doesn't even try to mask her shock. "What are you doing here?! I thought Granny Sheila didn't like you to come to these events?"

"I'm here to show Malachai around the neighbor and what's a better place to take someone than here?" Bonnie's smile oozed fakeness.

"So we're basically just walking around Tyler's mansion all night and looking at old stuff?"

"Stuff from people who didn't actually build this town." Bonnie mutters darkly.

"Talk about a waste of time, I could be at home playing Batman Arkham Asylum."

"Then how about you go home then?" Elena asks. "If you don't want to be here so badly just leave."

"I was doing something known as complaining. You know, what you do a lot of when your friends just want to be careful but the dick is somehow more important than their safety?"

Elena's eyes widen. "What?"

Stefan shifted uncomfortably beside Elena. Kai stuffed his hands in his pockets studying him.

"Something wrong Stevie? Me arguing with your girlfriend bothering you? Or maybe...it's what Bonnie said? The complete erasure of someone in particular's family, their heritage and accomplishments getting to you?"

Stefan really couldn't look at them now while Elena studied Stefan's face. Bonnie almost, emphasis on almost, saw Malachai in a new light. She gives him a small smile. Kai nudges her back with his elbow gently.

"Stefan what's wrong?"

"He's not wrong. There was...other people here first. They died violently back in the late 1700′s but that would mean…" Brow drawn he stares at Bonnie hard.

"What? How come this was never mentioned?"

All three of them looked at her like she was stupid. Some of the people around them quieted their conversations to listen in. Looking around Bonnie noted disapproving faces and other curious ones. Kai whispered in her ear how he was right that Elena was dumb. She muttered that it was ignorance not stupidity.

Tyler, Carol and Richard Lockwood greet Bonnie and Kai at the entrance with equal looks of confusion but then it turns into smiles and they are ushered inside. Tyler comes in after them looking relieved to be away from his parents and their judgement. He taps Kai's shoulder tilting his head in the direction of the kitchen making a drinking motion. Bonnie side-eyes Kai mentally willing him to not to get into anything that would embarrass her. He gives her a cheeky smile and ambles off with Tyler to do Chukwu knew what. In spite of him leaving the immediate area she could still feel his eyes on her.

Bonnie spots Elena excitedly pointing at the old guest list asking Stefan if that really was his signature. He nods. A breeze blows past her and she sees Caroline walking up with her date. He chances a glance back at her and Bonnie's eyes widen.

 _"Those eyes."_

He smirks at her. _"Hello little bird."_

Her lip curls up in disgust at him, spinning on her heels she goes to backtrack but bumps into Meredith. Meredith who wasn't supposed to be here either.

"Ah! How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me."

"I did? Sorry about that. It was a thing I learned from Cristian."

Bonnie peered at her curiously. Something was off about her friend ever since she moved back to Mystic Falls. She obviously did more than just go on hiking trips and take horseback riding lessons. The moment when she dragged Jeremy away with barely a struggle came to mind.

"Bonnie?" Meredith waves her hand to get Bonnie's attention.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Mami wanted to drop off Logan's things and I was forced to tag along. What's your excuse?"

"Tour guide for Malachai."

"Ouch, what did you do to deserve that?"

"Chukwu hates me."

Meredith looked around. "Where is he anyway? Is he-"

"With Tyler." At Meredith's raised eyebrows she continues. "Yeah that's his new buddy."

"I thought they were going to be an one time thing. I'm officially disturbed."

"Same."

Meredith inhales sharply at something or someone behind Bonnie. Bonnie's vision suddenly goes dark and a voice is in her ear.

"Guess who?" It singsongs.

"Cristian get away from her."

"Aww you're the complete opposite of your nickname. I swear there's nothing merry about you." He removes his hands from her eyes and instead embraces Bonnie from behind lifting her into the air spinning her around. Bonnie squeals. "Hey BB." He puts her back down on the floor whispering into her hair. "I missed you mi corazón."

With her heart hammering in her chest she turns to face Meredith's less than savory identical twin. "H-hi Cristian. Long time no see."

He looks her up and down shooting her a wolfish grin. "You barely grew at all."

"Excuse you?! I did grow! I'm five foot two now!"

"Soo, three inches taller. Noted." He pauses dodging Bonnie's attempt at swatting him before continuing on. "Did you get the gifts?"

She pouts at him. "Yup and I threw every last one out."

He squeezes her cheeks playfully. "It's cute when you try to lie to me."

Meredith's eyes are bouncing back and forth between the two of them. Her confusion growing more and more as she observes them.

"I yield, I yield!" She smacks his hands away rubbing her cheeks. "I put most of them in a blank book." She hesitates for a moment. "And on the cover of my French studies book."

"Good." He glances down at her bare wrist and a frown forms. "Where's-?"

Carol Lockwood walks up interrupting them. "Excuse me, but why isn't the table set up properly? The wrong plates are set out and the flower arrangements don't match with the table set!" At Cristian's dumbfounded look. "You're the help, go get it done!"

Cristian's face morphs to one of extreme indifference barely masking his anger. "Of course you would think the latino kid is the help."

"I don't care, you have a job to do so do it!" She stalks off only to stop and berate another poor helpless soul about the plants in the window.

Bonnie glares at the back of Mrs. Lockwood's head. "Bitch."

He gives Bonnie a long look and then locks eyes with Meredith. "I guess I'll catch you two later."

"See ya."

"I'll see you at the house."

* * *

Elena was inwardly panicking. _"Oh my God why is he here? Caroline why would you bring him?"_

 _"I have the hotter brother."_

 _"Is it really worth it just to one up me? To put your safety on the line and possibly end up like Vicki?"_

So caught up in her thoughts Elena has to do a double take at Caroline's question.

"So Stefan do you want to dance?"

"I'm not much of a dancing person. I'm sorry Caroline."

"Yeah unless Elena asks." Caroline mumbles under her breath.

Elena looks nervously at the group before she sees the back of Bonnie's head at the entrance to the display room. An idea pops in her head to get Damon away from Caroline.

"Hey Stefan how about you go dance with Caroline? I need to step out right quick." At his hesitance she pushed him forward urging him to have fun. "We'll dance later, I promise."

Caroline happily takes Stefan's hand half dragging him outside to dance. Elena's eyes dart between Stefan leaving and Bonnie and Meredith talking near the doorway. Elena goes to move around him but Damon steps in her path cutting her off from her friends.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry for my behavior at the game. We Salvatore's are a cursed bunch, forever steeped in sibling rivalry over a beautiful girl."

Elena's eyes narrow. "No Damon I know all about you. Stefan told me _everything_. Stay away from me and my friends."

"Oh? He told you everything did he? And what if I don't want to stay away?" He invades even more of her personal space.

Smack.

Damon's head barely moves but his jaw ticks in anger. The sounds of the party and talking drown out the noise but Bonnie and Meredith were close enough to hear. They both turn and begin walking in their direction.

Her hand stings but Elena holds firm. "I meant what I said Damon. Stay away."

"I suggest you listen to her." Bonnie says with her hands on her hips.

"Deuces." Meredith throws up the peace sign then makes a shooing motion with her hand.

Damon glares at the girls but doesn't make a scene. He leaves them in the room turning left he shoots them one last look before disappearing out of sight completely. They let out a collective breath checking Elena to see if he hurt her.

"You good?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, just my hand hurts from hitting him."

"And it probably didn't even make him flinch either. Like Tyler and Stefan." Meredith mutters the last part moreso to herself.

"We need to keep him away from Caroline." Elena slumps further in the seat. "It's all my fault, if only I did something, or said something."

All three girls went to sit on an empty couch.

"Again what could you have done?"

"Not give him sympathy for one." Elena hangs her head.

"When did you do that?" Meredith asks.

"And why for that matter?" Bonnie stares hard at Elena.

"When he came over my house with Caroline." She looked away from both of them. "And I invited him in."

"Ay Dios mio."

"Shit."

"He didn't seem that bad at the time." Elena pouted. "He told me about how his ex died. And I realized he was still hurting from it."

"It was his eyes wasn't it? He is hot in a dangerous sort of way."

Meredith levels them with a stare of judgement so great they both cringe. "Elena I expected because she has some weird need to save broken men but I didn't know you liked creepy guys BB. Though it does explain you and the newest addition to our posse."

"Hey!" Elena looks offended.

"Whoa, pause. I don't-" Bonnie's phone pings. She quickly scans the text.

 **Malachai: He's heading outside. Meet me outside the room. We gotta follow that vampire.**

 **Bonnie: Nice to know you're on task and not drunk with your new buddy**

 **Malachai: Haha you're so funny. I can multitask unlike you. Thought you were to preoccupied with that guy to notice anything**

 **Bonnie: Check yourself Malachai**

 **Malachai: Make me**

Tossing her phone back in her clutch she heads toward the door. Feeling eyes on her Bonnie turns and cringes. Meredith is smirking at her. Meredith doesn't smirk. Bonnie's face heats in embarrassment and she runs off to meet up with Kai.

* * *

Tyler steps out of the kitchen looking for Kai. "Where did he go? I only turned away for a hot second." He mutters.

Walking back out to the living room Tyler feels a presence come up beside him. It oddly felt familiar but at the same time different. His instincts were screaming at him to get away from whoever is standing beside him. In his peripheral a woman with ivory skin and long dark hair in a fancy french braid was sipping champagne surveying the other people with an air of apathy.

 _"Why does the way she watch people seem familiar?"_

Tyler slowly tries to inch out of the living room but is halted in his tracks by a hand on his arm. Her nails steadily dig into his skin.

"Excuse me child. I have a question. Have you seen a young man around here with dark hair, about six feet tall and has blue grey eyes? He has a um, how do I put it, an air of mischievousness about him. How do you kids describe it? Ah yes, he's a little shit."

The foreboding feeling in Tyler increased tenfold. "Yeah lady that description fits a lot of guys around here and it's not like I have time to stand around looking into dude's eyes all day." He removes his arm from her grip. "Hope you find who you're lookin' for."

He walks past her and to the back of the house; just as he reaches the back door he feels a pressure on his head. He stumbles a bit before falling to the floor on his back. Black heels enter his view she then crouches down, a hand gently lifts his face so his eyes can meet hers.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." She waved her finger side to side in his face. "You should not have lied to me, boy."

A burst of hot pain tears throughout his body and the last thing he sees is the woman quirk her eyebrows smiling down at him just as everything goes black.

* * *

Following his lingering magic trail it leads her to the back were everyone is mingling about. She sees Stefan pass Caroline a flute of champagne watching her carefully as she drinks the entire thing. Bonnie studies them for a moment until Stefan nods his head for whatever reason. She'd question him about it later.

Bonnie continues on to the side of the mansion. A touch ghosts along her arm.

"Malachai don't be a creep."

Another touch in the form of a poke to her cheek. She swipes at air muttering a nnabata spell becoming invisible along with Kai. He was standing a lot closer than she originally thought. Backing up leaves her literally stuck between Kai and a hard place.

Taking advantage of their positions he cages her within his arms. "We should prank some people while we're like this."

"...Only after we find the necklace."

There's complete silence on Kai's end, so much so that Bonnie has to check to see if he's okay. He's staring at her all wide eyed and much to Bonnie's growing horror, with that hopeful look from when they first met as kids.

"Malachai..."

"No!" He seizes her wrists. "No backsies Bonnie, I'm holding you to this."

She hisses in pain and snatches her hand away glaring at him. "You just..." The words died off on her tongue at his euphoric expression.

Kai's eyes were closed his lips parted and he let out a breathy groan. Bonnie recoils in disgust pushing him away from her.

"Do you get off on doing that?"

He opens his eyes and they momentarily glow. He gives her the a sort of drunken smile. "Possibly. Maybe. Your magic feels really good." He licks his lips. "It's all tingly and warm."

Cradling her hand she just stares at him in what is now a mixture repulsion and awe; she's never had anyone describe her magic to her before. Then again she never knew anyone who _could_. She feels her cheeks heating once again because of him.

Fortunately for Bonnie the trance is broken by the sound of Damon's voice. Damon comes out with Elena trailing behind him. The four of them delve into a heated conversation. Using this to their advantage Bonnie focuses her energy into finding the necklace. She feels a very faint pulse of magic inside the house. Motioning for Kai to follow they bob and weave through the crowd, when they reach the living room Bonnie comes to a halt. Kai bumps into her.

"Something's off." Squinting, she studies the area. She had been to Tyler's place plenty of times so she knows the layout like her own home. People milled about but one of the couches was in a different spot and some of the photo frames were in different spots as well.

"Is this-?"

Kai steps in front of her waving his hand through the air. The illusion dissipates and nearly everything looks the same but they spot Tyler sprawled out on the couch. They both uncloak at the same time. No one takes notice.

"Tyler!" She runs over to his motionless body. "Shit. How much did he drink?"

Kai ambles over to him. " _We_ didn't drink that much. A bottle of E&J and that was it. Though after a few shots he started getting in his feelings about that Vanessa girl." He went for a dope slap but stops at the last second and instead opts to shake him awake. It doesn't work.

"Her name was Vicki."

"Vanessa, Vicki, does it really matter? I didn't even know her. Wasn't she an addict?"

"Now I see why and how you two managed to bond so well."

"Actually you're wrong about that one. We bonded over something else entirely."

Bonnie's head jerks back at the admission. _"What could they possibly bond over?"_

Tyler groans and his head lolls to the side where Kai can see a lump beginning to form. Bonnie and Kai prop him up on the couch properly making sure he won't hit his head again.

"Okay he's good. Let's move, we have a necklace to find."

"Right behind you, your Highness."

The pulse rings stronger the closer they get to the Heritage Display room. Bonnie puts one foot through the threshold and the room changes again. Everything is inverted.

"Wepu!"

The illusion doesn't dispel. Kai tries and nothing happens either. Bonnie hears voices drawing closer, one she recognizes as Caroline and the other as Stefan's brother, Damon. The two walk right past them like they aren't even there.

"Malachai, did you cloak us again?"

"Nope. I'm innocent on this one."

Kai freezes in place as a hand caresses his neck. "Of course you are my sweet boy. Just a little misunderstood is all."

Kai's grandmother materializes before them in all her majestic glory. She keeps up the illusion and blocks Bonnie's movements with a barrier.

Bonnie whirls on her. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I am here to see my beloved grandson. Is that a problem?" Her five inch heels, already adding to her 5′9 height, gave her the extended height to tower over Bonnie while she now caresses Kai's hair.

Bonnie can only watch helplessly as Damon digs his hand into a box and pulls out her ancestor's necklace.

"Alright I got what I came for. Move."

"Oh is that for me?" Caroline asks.

"No."

Stuffing the necklace in his pocket he ushers Caroline out the door leaving Bonnie and Kai trapped with the Unseelie Queen.

* * *

Author's Note: Chukwu is the Supreme Being in Igbo religion


End file.
